Confundus
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: AU: Glee en el universo de HP. Santana Lopez, una maga insigne de Slytherin, empieza su sexto curso, sin embargo, este no será como el resto, ya que cierta chica rubia pondrá su mágico mundo patas arriba. ¿Qué le deparará el sexto curso? Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, del uno de septiembre. Ya había dejado las maletas en su sitio y buscado un vagón libre en el que sentarse. En media hora el tren dejaría la estación.

Empezaba otra vez el curso. Un nuevo curso. Un nuevo año. Una nueva vida. Y todo eso, en un colegio un poco especial, el colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Como había llegado allí se preguntaba, si hace un par de años estaba en Lima, Ohio, viviendo como el resto de, los ahora conocidos como, muggles. Ella siempre se había considerado especial, pero ser una maga no entraba dentro de sus posibles futuros. Siempre pensó que acabaría estudiando música o animación, en alguna universidad cercana. Aunque a quién quería engañar, este era mejor que los que había imaginado.

De pronto, una aguda voz, sonó a través de los altavoces, interrumpiendo su reflexión.

**-A todos los alumnos con destino a Hogsmeade, el tren abandonará la estación en cinco minutos. -**informó.

**-Perfecto, nos vamos de King's Cross.** -pensó, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la gigantesca cristalera. Había llegado demasiado pronto, porque aborrecía las aglomeraciones que se formaban con las prisas en el último momento, pero se estaba empezando a impacientar. Aunque, por otro lado, era gracioso, ver desde allí a los primerizos y jóvenes magos desorientados corriendo de un lado a otro por la estación.

Estaba tan abismada mirando lo que ocurría fuera, que no se percató que una joven se había adentrado en el vagón, sofocada y aún con el equipaje encima. Esta se paró en la puerta de su compartimento.

**-Perdona, ¿me puedo sentar aqui?** -preguntó. **El resto del tren está ocupado. **

Giró la cabeza sorprendida y la miró. Era una chica hermosa. Tenía una tez blanca, comparable a la de una muñeca de porcelana, con un color rojizo en las mejillas, debido seguramente al sofoco. Su pelo era rubio y largo, ondulado al final de sus hombros. Comparado con ella, era algo alta. Sus ojos azulados la miraban, fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

**-Emmm, si...**-masculló indiferente. **Siéntate, donde quieras.**

La rubia cogió la maleta y la posó sobre el asiento, sentándose al lado.

**-Por cierto, me llamo Brittany.** -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-**Santana. **-respondió, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

La rubia bajó la mano y el silencio volvió a apropiarse del compartimento. Santana siguió mirando por la ventana, el paisaje era espectacular, era el sexto año que podía disfrutar de ese panorama, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo.

**-¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme?** -preguntó la rubia, rompiendo, así, su mutismo.

La miró de soslayo, segundos después, siguió mirando por la ventana. Santana no quería mostrarse sociable y sabía que si la contestaba, entablarían una conversación y era lo último que le apetecía hacer. No le caían bien las personas, nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera los muggles en su antigua vida.

**-Tu tampoco lo llevas.** -dijo desapaciblemente, ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

**-Lo tengo en la maleta, no he tenido tiempo de ponermelo.** -contestó sonriente, no importándole la brusca contestación de la morena.

Sabía que si preguntaba, la rubia cogería confianza, pero se aburría y tenía curiosidad.

**-¿Por qué no has guardado el equipaje? **-preguntó pasivamente, para no parecer una entrometida.

-**No me daba tiempo, por poco me quedo en la estación. -**respondió.** Y no, por favor, otra vez no.** -gimoteó.

Santana se giró, para observar los gestos de la rubia.

**-Una vez llegue tarde, y el tren ya se había ido. Tuve que ir andando, llegue al quinto día. -**explicó.

Santana se rió. La rubia la miró desconcertada, era la primera vez que la morena se mostraba algo abierta. La sonrió y siguió hablando.

**-Se que Gandalf dijo que un mago nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega exactamente cuando se lo propone** -dijo intentando imitarlo**. Pero la profesora McGonagall, no pensó lo mismo. **

La latina soltó una carcajada, se estaba imaginando la escena. No sabía por qué pero esa chica era especial, no era como el resto.

**-No me gusta.** la cara de confusión de la rubia, volvió a hablar. **El uniforme.** -especificó. **Por eso no lo llevo puesto, prefiero ponermelo cuando estemos llegando. **

**-Me parece bien, yo tambien me lo pondré luego. Por cierto, ¿de qué casa eres? -**curioseó. **No, espera, déjame adivinar. -**la interrumpió. La morena volvió a reír y asintió. **Tienes cara de estar en...Ravenclaw. **

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?** -preguntó extrañada la morena.

**-No lo se, una corazonada, además tienes cara de inteligente. -**se rió.

**-Soy de Slytherin. **

**-Vaya...pensaba que había acertado. **-dijo apenada. **La profesora Trelawney decía que era una de sus mejores alumnas. **

**-¿En adivinación? ¿En serio? Esa mujer está desequilibrada. **

**-No digas eso. **

**-Bueno... Déjame probar a mi. Soy una experta en adivinación. **-dijo sarcástica. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a simular que convulsionaba. **Ya lo veo, mi ojo interior ve más allá de...**

**-Hufflepuff. -**dijo riéndose.

-**¿Por qué lo has dicho? Quería adivinarlo. -**protestó.

De repente, una señora mayor con un carrito, se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

**-¿Quereis algo chicas? **-preguntó.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

**-Si, por favor. Dame una caja de grageas. -**dijo, la rubia mientras se rebuscaba los bolsillos, en busca de la cartera, pero no apareció. **Lo siento, no tengo dinero.** -se disculpó.

**-No pasa nada. **-contestó la mujer.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Santana se levantó y le entregó un par de galeones. La señora le entregó la caja con una sonrisa, y siguió su camino, empujando el carrito por el pasillo.

**-Toma. **-le lanzó las grageas.

**-Gracias.** -dijo efusivamente, levantándose y abrazando a la morena, quien todavía estaba de pie. La fuerza y precipitación de la rubia las hizo caer sobre el asiento. La morena se sorprendió al encontrarse la cara de la chica tan cerca.

**-Emmm...de na..nada.** -balbuceó nerviosa, apartándose.

Brittany se enderezó y se sentó otra vez en su asiento.

**-¿Quieres una? **-le ofreció, mientras abría la caja.

**-No, gracias. **-contestó sonrojada, por el incidente anterior. Había entrado en la distancia íntima, demasiado cerca.

Por qué lo había hecho, por qué le había comprado aquello a esa chica que acababa de conocer, era Santana Lopez, ella nunca hacía nada por los demás, no era simpática, ni agradable, ni afectuosa, y mucho menos generosa, esas palabras no estaban es su diccionario. Sin embargo, lo hizo.

-**A Lord Tubbington le gustan las de sabor a salchicha. Yo prefiero las de algodón de azúcar. **-dijo.

**-¿Quién es Lord Tubbington? **-preguntó extrañada.

**-Mi gato. Lo quería traer, pero estoy mosqueada con él, porque volvió a fumar. **

**-¿Lo dice en serio? -**se preguntó Santana.

Un aviso, emitido por los altavoces, las interrumpió.

**-A todos los estudiantes veteranos, el tren está a punto de estacionar. **-anunció.

**-Oh mierda, ¿ya estamos llegando? **-exclamó Santana. **Aún no me he puesto el uniforme. Voy a por la maleta. Ahora vuelvo. **

**-Es verdad. **-dijo la otra chica, abriendo la maleta y sacando la ropa.

Santana salió apresurada del compartimento, en busca del equipaje. Cuando regresó, se encontró con una rubia semidesnuda.

**¿Que haces? **-profirió desde el umbral de la puerta. **Te puede ver cualquiera. **

Sacó rápidamente la varita.

**-Nox. **-pronunció a la vez que realizaba un leve contoneo con ella. La oscuridad se adueñó del compartimiento.** Mejor así, ¿no crees?**

**-Santana. -**se quejó. **Ahora no veo, además no me gusta la oscuridad. **

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? -**se ofreció adentrándose en el compartimento.

¿Ayudar? ¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? No se lo creía.

**-Gracias. ¿Me puedes ayudar con las medias?**

Santana se acercó a la rubia lentamente, tanteando las paredes. Aunque veía perfectamente, sus ojos casi se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pudo vislumbrar el desnudo dorso de la chica. Colocó sus manos en su cadera para acomodar las medias. La rubia se estremeció.

**-Tienes las manos congeladas.-**sollozó.

**-Lo siento. **-se disculpó.

La verdad es que las manos eran lo único que tenía la morena frío, en ese momento. Aquella incómoda situación estaba causando estragos en ella, y su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Empezó a notar como el rubor se apoderaba de su cara, y del resto de su cuerpo, agradeció haber conjurado ese hechizo y estar a oscuras.

**-Ya está. **-dijo, separándose. **Ahora, me voy a cambiar yo. **

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? **-le preguntó.

**-No, gracias, yo sola puedo.** -contestó rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundos, ya se había cambiado. Volvió a sacar la varita.

**-Lumox. -**vocalizó.

La luz regresó a la sala. Ambas miraron a la otra de arriba abajo. La rubia llevaba una falda grisácea, un jersey del mismo color, y una corbata con los colores representativos de la casa, amarillo y negro. La túnica, también de los mismos colores, hacía juego con su cabello. Por otro lado, Santana vestía un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, no muy bien abotonada por las prisas, y una túnica, colocada por encima. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar vestida, los ojos de la rubia la hacían sentir desnuda, sentía que podía ver más allá de su postura de chica mala, y eso la incomodaba. En esos instantes, el tren comenzaba a detenerse.

**-Justo a tiempo. **-pensó. Miró a la rubia, quien se acababa de sentar. Pudo notar como le había cambiado la cara, parecía afligida. **¿Qué ocurre Brittany? -**preguntó.

**-Que no quiero irme, me has caido muy bien.** -sollozó.

**-No pasa nada, Brittany, nos volveremos a ver. **-dijo con un tono tierno y sosegado.

La cara de la rubia se recompuso. Se levantó y abrazó a la morena, quien ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a aquellos repentinos abrazos.

**-¿Vienes conmigo en el carruaje?** -le preguntó.

**-Lo siento, ya había quedado con un compañero. Me matará si le abandonó en el último momento. **

La rubia bajó la cabeza apenada, le había parecido una muy buena idea preguntarle si quería ir con ella hasta el castillo.

**-Bueno, tenemos que bajar.** -dijo la morena.

Cogieron sus cosas y salieron del compartimiento. Casi todas las personas ya habían abandonado el tren. Una vez fuera, la rubia volvió a abrazarla, esta vez, no se lo esperaba. Soltó sus maletas y le devolvió el abrazo, fundiéndose en un afectuoso y duradero abrazo.

**-Tienes la camisa mal abotonada, San.** -le susurró al oído.

La morena se enrojeció, no se había dado cuenta con las prisas.

**-Emm, gracias. -**farfulló mientras se arreglaba la ropa. **Bueno, adiós. **

**-Hasta luego.**

**-¿La había llamado San? **-se preguntaba. Solo su mejor amigo la llamaba así, aunque de la voz de la chica sonaba mucho mejor.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo, y se dirigió hacia los carruajes, allí un chico castaño la esperaba agitado.

**-Llegas tarde.** -le reprochó. **La puntualidad no es lo tuyo. **

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, Noah.** -dijo sarcástica. **Además un mago, nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega cuando se lo propone. -**repitió a la rubia.

**-No me vengas con esas, eh. -**le recrimino.

**-Había mucha gente en el tren, lo siento. **-se disculpó.

**-Entonces, aquella rubia de allí, ¿no tiene nada que ver?-**dijo con cierto tono burlesco. Tras la cara de confusión de la morena siguió hablando. **San, os he visto abrazaros, hace un par de minutos. **

**-Ah. ¿Aquella chica? Solo es una conocida. -**respondió.

**-¿Solo una conocida? **-se sorprendió. **¿Y desde cuando vas, tu, Santana Lopez, abrazando a conocidos? **

Puck tenía razón, ¿desde cuando iba ella abrazando a personas que acababa de conocer?

**-¿Me quieres dejar en paz, Puck? -**dijo golpeándolo en el hombro. **¿Nos vamos? No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? -**preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

**-Tienes razón, no quiero que Snape nos castigue el primer día. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

El silencio envolvía el dormitorio, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta.

**-Santana. **-la llamó, desde el umbral.** Despierta. **-insistió.

No hubo ningun respuesta por parte de la morena, quien seguía durmiendo.

**-Santana, despierta. Santana. **-dijo, esta vez, zarandeandola.

Santana entreabrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia.

**-¿Britt?** -balbuceó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**-¿Britt? **-preguntó la chica confundida. **¿Quién es Britt? **

**-¿Kitty? -**Reaccionó al escuchar su voz. -**Quítate de encima.** -dijo bruscamente.

La rubia se apartó, y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había enfrente de la cama.

**-¿Por qué me has despertado?** -preguntó molesta.

**-Es muy tarde, además parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, no dejabas de moverte. Aunque después de llamarme Britt y lo fogosa que estás, creo que más que una pesadilla era un sueño húmedo. **-se mofó.

Todo el color de la cara de Santana, se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Cogió la almohada y la presionó contra su cara, ahogando un grito.

**-Quien calla, otorga.** -sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Cállate Kitty, deja de decir tonterías.** -respondió acomodándose en la cama.

-**Venga dormilona, que es muy tarde. **

**-Tengo sueño. Cinco minutitos más.** -dijo volviéndose a tumbar.

**-Santana. Mueve tu culo de ahí. Puck, nos espera abajo** **para ir a desayunar**.-le chilló.

**-Ya voy, mamá.** -rió.

**-Te esperó abajo, date prisa. **

Kitty no espero una respuesta por parte de la morena y bajó las escaleras. Al escuchar los pasos de Kitty disiparse, se volvió a tumbar.

**-¿Que he soñado?** -se preguntó mientras miraba al techo.

Difuso, era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en el sueño. Sin embargo, tras mucho esfuerzo, pudo recordar una cabellera rubia. Brittany.

**-Creo que necesito una ducha fría. **-pensó en voz alta, mientras apartaba el edredón y las sabanas.

No se demoró mucho en la ducha, ya que sus compañeros le esperaban. Salió de la ducha y se puso la camisa blanca y los pantalones grisáceos. En cinco minutos, estaba bajando por las escaleras.

**-Por fin se digna a aparecer, la bella durmiente. -**dijo el chico, al verla bajar.

**-Buenos días, Noah. **-saludó esbozando una sonrisa. La rubia hizo un leve carraspeo para hacerse notar. **Buenos días, Kitty a ti también. **

Se disponían a emprender el trayecto hacía el Gran Comedor, cuando el chico se detuvo.

**-¿A que se debe este buen humor?**

**-¿Qué humor? **-preguntó Santana, girandose.

**-Nada, nada. Cosas mías. **

Tras esta breve interrupción, continuaron su camino. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, para el agrado de la morena, estaba medio vacío, era muy tarde y los alumnos ya estaban en las salas comunes de sus correspondientes casas. Los pocos alumnos restantes estaban ensimismados en sus conversaciones o en los juegos de mesa.

**Últimamente el ajedrez mágico está ganando mucha fama.** -pensó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

El Gran Comedor estaba formado por cinco mesas: una por casa y otra, perpendicular y en un pequeño alto, para los profesores. La de Slytherin era la más próxima a la entrada, seguida de la de Ravenclaw, después estaba la mesa de Hufflepuff, y por último, en la pared del fondo, la de Gryffindor.

Hoy era un dia un poco especial, era el dia de las visitas de los novatos. Los respectivos prefectos enseñaban a los primerizos el castillo, las aulas, las salas comunes, las habitaciones, las mazmorras, el vestíbulo, la enfermería, la biblioteca, todas las instalaciones y rincones de Hogwarts. Gracias a esto, los alumnos veteranos podían disfrutar de un cierto albedrío, el primer día.

Santana contempló la comida por unos minutos.

**-La verdad es que yo no tengo mucha hambre. **-dijo apartando el plato. **Después del empacho de la cena de ayer. Ya no estoy acostumbrada a estos banquetes. **

**-Ya no eres la que eras, me decepcionas San. **-dijo el chico.

**-No juegues con fuego Noah, podrías quemarte. **-le amenazó con el dedo.

**-Cuidado Puck, que esta chica está **_**on fire**_**.** -precisó la rubia mordazmente.

Puck y Santana se miraron con confusión, no entendían a qué se refería. Tras ese momentáneo silencio, siguió hablando.

**-Que te cuente como se ha levantado esta mañana. -**miró a Santana con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-**Cállate. -**respondió Santana rápidamente, al comprender de qué hablaba la rubia.

**-Estaba sudando...**

**-Qué te calles. **-la interrumpió.

**-Y cuando la desperté...**

**-Kitty, si no quieres morir será mejor que guardes silencio. **-la volvió a interrumpir , lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

El chico permanecía callado, mirando como las dos chicas discutían.

**-Ya decía yo que lo de antes era muy raro. **-pensó. **Esto ya es más normal. **

**-Me llamó Britt.** \- habló finalmente, ignorando la advertencia de la latina. **¿Quien será el afortunado? **-se rió.

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kitty la había ignorado, en buen lío la acababa de meter, sabía que su amigo no dejaría el tema hasta que se lo contase. Pero ¿qué le iba a contar? Ni ella misma sabía que había soñado, solo recordaba a la chica del tren.

**-¿Britt?** -pregunto extrañado.

**-¿Quién es Britt, San? ¿Lo conozco? **

**-¿Por qué crees que estaba de tan buen humor? **-dijo sarcásticamente Kitty.

**-Noah, no le hagas caso. Es una mala víbora, que sólo sabe inventarse cosas. -**mintió.** ¿Por qué crees que está en Slytherin? -**dijo eludiendo la pregunta del chico.

**-Puck, hazme caso. Está resentida conmigo porque le he arrebatado su sueño porno con Britt. -**se río.

**-¡Que no era porno! **-se quejó.

-¡**Ves! no ha negado a ese tal Britt. -**dijo golpeando el brazo a Puck.

**-Cierto. **-respondió el chico, con el mismo gesto y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

**-Dejadme en paz.** Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Santana no se lo podía creer, ¿pensaban que Britt era un chico? Esbozó una sonrisa.

**-Pero no te mosquees. **-gritaron al unísono.

No estaba cabreada, pero si no quería que seguir hablando de aquel "Britt" tenía irse, conocía a sus amigos y no iban a dejar el tema de lado. Ya era suficiente con que ella misma se preguntase, no hacía falta que sus amigos le torturasen con lo mismo. Además recordó que tenía cosas que hacer antes de que empezase el curso oficialmente; los libros, los pergaminos, las plumas y el resto de materiales no se iban a organizar solos.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, ya que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba allí. La entrada a esta, se encontraba oculta en un pared de piedra blanca. Pronunció la contraseña y un pequeño pasadizo se manifestó, permitiéndole la entrada. Tras la pared de piedra se encontraba la sala común y las habitaciones, iluminadas por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada, cubiertas de elaborados manteles. La sala se extiendía parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba cierto aire a barco hundido. Se adentró y subió al dormitorio. La habitación contaba con antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, bordadas con hilo de plata.

Pasó el tiempo, y llegó la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre, así que decidió seguir ordenando sus cosas.

**-Ya iré a comer más tarde. **-dijo en voz alta, mientras sacaba la ropa doblada de la maleta y la guardaba.

Además hoy era su dia "libre", debía de aprovecharlo, ya tendría todos los días del curso para aguantar a la multitud en el comedor.

Estaba tan enfrascada en su habitación, acomodando las cosas, que no se dió cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

**-¿Ya es tan tarde? **-se preguntó. **Creo que debería ir a comer. **-dijo guardando la última de sus pertenencias.

Bajó las escaleras, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el salón. Algunos hablaban de Quidditch, otros de sus vacaciones, varios leían El profeta en busca de novedades mágicas.

**-Nada importante.** -pensó, mientras cruzaba la entrada.

Lo que a Santana más le molestaba, era la bulla que se producía en el Gran Comedor, ese bullicio de risas y chistes baratos, sonido de platos y copas, todo ese ruido la alteraba, por eso siempre prefería, cuando tenía la oportunidad, comer sola. Puck ya se había acostumbrado a eso, él sabía que Santana no era muy amigable, por eso no le daba mucha importancia, cuando en la hora de las comidas, no la veía aparecer.

Y allí estaba Santana, en el Gran Comedor, comiendo sola. Sin ser consciente de ello, su mirada estaba fija en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Consiguió distinguir a algunos estudiantes, varios los conocía de vista y otros estaban en el equipo de Quidditch.

Cuando regresó de su plácido almuerzo, decidió dormir un rato, entre las emociones del viaje y lo poco que había dormido, estaba agotada. Todo el mundo decía que escuchar el agua del lago golpeando las ventanas era muy relajante. Sin embargo, Santana no pensaba lo mismo, no podía dormir. Tras varias vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse. No estaba descansando y no merecía la pena seguir allí. Se animó a coger la escoba, llevaba todo el verano sin utilizarla, aunque iba a ser un poco difícil estando en Lima.

**¿Qué pensarían los muggles si ven a una persona volando con una escoba?** -se rió imaginando a sus vecinos.

Volar siempre la había ayudado a despejarse, seguro que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Además el torneo de Quidditch comenzaría pronto y necesitaba entrenar. Se acercó al armario y sacó su Nimbus 2001, se la había regalado Noah por su cumpleaños, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de si la había comprado o robado a algún alumno de un curso inferior. No se iba a quejar, era un regalo, y gracias a ella, pudo anotar la mayoría de los puntos en la final, del torneo del año pasado. Había sido un torneo difícil, Ravenclaw se había renovado, y la incorporación de Quinn Fabray al equipo produjo un gran progreso para este. Este año debía prepararse y qué mejor que una tarde de vuelo.

Salía de la Sala Común, cuando se encontró con Puck, en el pasillo.

**-Hey, ¿a donde vas? **-le preguntó el chico.

**-Me voy a dar una vuelta. **-contestó antipática.

**-¿Estas bien, San? Lo de esta mañana era broma. ¿No te habrás mosqueado verdad? -**preguntó preocupado.

**-No me pasa nada. Estaba ordenando las cosas, no lo van a hacer solas ¿sabes? **-dijo con un tono punzante.

**-Vale vale, no me comas. Lo dicho, lo siento si te ha molestado. **

Santana notó la tensión que se había creado, bueno que ella había creado, y decidió proseguir con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

**-Está bien. Bueno, me voy, quiero entrenar un rato. Este año voy a patear el culo a Fabray. **-alegó con una pícara sonrisa.

El chico se rió y Santana siguió su camino. Tras atravesar varios pasillos, llegó al patio. Se montó en la escoba y empezó a ascender. En cuestión de segundos, ya había cogido altura y velocidad, y se había alejado de allí. Voló entre las torres, se deslizó por el lago, planeó por el invernadero, y pasó demasiado cerca, para su gusto y el de cualquiera, del Sauce Boxeador. Cuando regresaba vislumbro una cabellera rubia, tumbada en el césped. Se estaba acercando cuando consiguió reconocerla. Empezaba a descender para hablar con ella, cuando de repente algo la golpeó con velocidad, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando se estabilizó, pudo observar otra escoba enfrente suyo.

**-López, ten cuidado por donde vuelas.** -escuchó.

**-¿Perdona? **-Dijo al levantar la vista y reconocer a la chica. **Eres tu la que me ha golpeado. Necesitas gafas, Fabray. -**dijo mordaz.

**-Y lo volvería a hacer. Querida, no necesito gafas para ver lo embobada que estabas mirando algo. -**fingió toser. **O a alguien. **

**-¿Qué dices? -**preguntó desconcertada, debido a la afirmación, que la rubia acababa de hacer.

**-Me alegro de verte, San. **-cambió de tema, riendose.

**-Yo después del golpe y que podía haber caído, no se sí me alegro mucho de verte Quinn. **-exageró.

Ambas se rieron ante el comentario.

**-No sabia que eras tan blanda. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. -**contestó siguiéndole el rollo.

**-¿Que tal te ha ido el verano? No te he visto por Lima. -**preguntó amablemente.

Aunque fueran contrincantes en Quidditch y estuvieran en casas distintas, eran amigas. Se conocían de mucho antes de saber que eran magas e irían a Hogwarts.

**-Ya, es que he pasado las vacaciones en Nueva York. **

**-¿Y eso? ¿Que hacía Lucy Quinn Fabray por las tierras lejanas de Nueva York? **

**-Visitar a una amiga. -**contestó escuetamente, sin dar muchos detalles. Quinn notaba como empezaba a ruborizarse, recordando lo ocurrido ese verano.

**-¿Una amiga? -**preguntó la morena al percatarse de la reacción de la rubia.

**-Bueno ¿echamos una carrera? -**propuso, cambiando de tema. ¿**O acaso tienes miedo de que te gane, S?**

**-¿A mi? Intentalo. **

**-¿Qué te parece ahora? **

**-Cuando quieras Q. **

El orgullo y la soberbia ganaron la partida a Santana, quien acabó sucumbiendo a la verborrea de la rubia, olvidándose de la otra chica, quien permanecía acostada sobre la hierba, sin inmutarse de la conversación que se estaba realizando a pocos metros, encima suyo.

Cuando terminó la carrera, volvieron al punto de partida y se bajaron de las escobas. Estuvieron paseando, por el patio, contandose noticias de este verano, rememorando viejos recuerdos y riendose hasta casi la hora de la cena.

**-¿Vamos a cenar algo?**

**-Puff, acabo de comer hace nada. **

**-No me digas que te he ganado porque pesabas más por la comida, no me sirve como excusa.**

**-¿Ganar? ¿A quien has ganado? Te he ganado yo, querida. **

**-Más quisieras, Lopez.**

**-Más quisieras tú, no me has ganado, ya puedes ir olvidandolo Fabray. **

**-Vale, vale, lo dejamos en empate. **

**-Me parece bien, aunque en el fondo sabes que te he ganado. **

**-Veo que no has cambiado nada.** -se rió. **Bueno, me marcho al Gran Comedor, ganarte me ha dado hambre. **

**-Hasta luego, rubia. Y querrás decir que perder te ha abierto el apetito. -**se despidió.

Santana, quien acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, decidió que le venía bien una conversación con sus compañeros, pero antes, tenía que disculparse por el comportamiento tan hostil que había tenido durante el día.

**-Hey, hola Puck.** -saludó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la habitación.

**-Hola, San.** -contestó.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? **-hizo el ademán de que la acompañara.

**-Claro, ¿qué pasa? -**dijo levantándose y siguiéndola.

**-Emm...**-balbuceó. **Creo que hoy estuve un poco rara, y te queria pedir perdón...**

**-Espera, espera. **-la interrumpió. **¿Santana Lopez me esta pidiendo perdón? **

-**Oh, cállate Noah. **-dijo golpeándole el hombro. **No hagas que me arrepienta. **

**-Está todo bien, San. No pasa nada. **-la abrazó.

Volvieron con el resto.

**-¿De qué estabais hablando? **-preguntó la morena, sentándose en uno de los sillones negros de cuero.

**-Nada importante, la verdad. **-contestó Kitty.

**-¿En serio? ¿Acaso para ti la copa mundial de Quidditch no es importante? Ah es verdad, que tu lees el Quisquilloso. **

**-Yo no leo esa basura, Jesse. -**respondió la rubia mosqueada.

**-Bueno, lo que decía, el primer partido de la copa se celebrará en Escocia. **

**-¿En serio? ¿Tan cerca? **-preguntó la latina.

**-Si. Jugarán los Chudley Cannons contra los Wigtown Wanderers.** -continuó Jesse.

**-Podríamos ir a verlo. **-dijo una emocionada Santana. **Hace años que no veo uno. **

**-Por supuesto. **-afirmó Puck. **¿Entonces cuando es? **

**-Pues...**

**-Hablando de Quidditch, este año ¿quienes van a ser titulares Puckerman? -**mencionó otra de las chicas.

**-Eso, Lauren tiene razón. Queremos saber las posiciones, Puck. **-comentó Kitty.

**-Noah, más vale que elijas bien. **-musitó Santana.

**-Pues... lo he estado pensando todo el día y...**

**-¿Y bien? **-lo cortó el chico.

**-Bueno, si no me interrumpieras, seguiría. **-contestó molesto.** A ver, he estado meditandolo y he decidido que Lauren y David serán bateadores. Tu, San, y Kitty cazadores. **-anunció mientras miraba al chico. ** Sebastian será el buscador. Y yo el guardián. ¿Os parece bien?**

**-Perfecto, me gusta sacudir bludgers. -**alegó Lauren, mientras hacía un gesto de golpear con las manos.

-**Santana, este año vamos a hacer que muerdan el polvo.** -dijo la rubia dejando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la morena.

**-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -**declaró segura.

Siguieron conversando durante el resto de la tarde, acerca del torneo, sobre noticias mágicas, todo lo que se les pasó por la mente, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-**Hey, va siendo hora de ir a cenar, ¿no? -**preguntó Lauren. **Tengo hambre. **

**-Lauren, tu siempre tienes hambre, no es excusa. **-dijo una aguda Kitty.

**-Venga, vamos. **-insistió Puck.

Los chicos se levantaron de los sofás y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde disfrutaron de una placentera comida. Allí continuaron su conversación acerca de diversos temas de actualidad, mientras Santana miraba de nuevo involuntariamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde su mirada se topó con aquel pelo rubio y esos ojos azules tan inconfundibles.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al recordar la conversación que tuvo la tarde anterior, en el tren, con Brittany.

**-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?** -Preguntó Puck mirando a la morena con curiosidad.

**-Nada.** -contestó apartando la vista. **Va a ser un curso interesante.** -declaró cogiendo otro trozo de pastel de carne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Me he demorado mucho en subir este capítulo, lo sé, pero no me había planteado el rumbo del fic y no tenia mucha idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, solo escribía lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Ahora ya tengo una idea, va a ser más largo, y en mi opinión, tiene una historia más creíble, aunque como ya vimos en Glee, Santana y Brittany están destinadas a estar juntas así que...**

**Bueno, por qué digo todo esto, que no le importa a nadie, porque he cambiado cosas en los capítulos anteriores, así que recomendaría volver a leerlo. Y ya esta, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**-Te voy a matar, Kitty. -**Gruñó mientras se levantaba y se ponía su uniforme.** Cuando te vea, juro que te voy a matar. Morirás lentamente. **

Abrió su baúl y cogió el libro para la clase de Pociones, unos cuantos pergaminos y su pluma.

**-Te mataré al estilo Lima Heights Adjacent. -**concluyó su amenaza, mientras bajaba a las escaleras de dos en dos.

El despertador sonó una hora más tarde de lo que debería haber hecho. No tenía tiempo, era el primer día y llegaba tarde a su primera clase. ¿Por qué Kitty no la había despertado como la mañana anterior?, ¿por qué se había ido sin avisar?

**-Genial, Snape me va a castigar. Voy a morir lentamente, aunque antes prometo que matare a Kitty.** -se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección a la Mazmorra Cinco.

Es que si había algo que odiaba el profesor Snape era la impuntualidad, y más por parte de un alumno de Slytherin. Al doblar una de las esquinas se encontró con Filch, quien no tenía muy buena cara. El celador no estaba de buen humor, tenía gripe y algunos alumnos, que se consideraban graciosos, habían pegado cerebros de rana por todo el techo durante su día "libre".

-**Señorita.** -gritó. **No se puede correr por los pasillos. **

**-¿Ya está? ¿Nada más? ¿No hay reprimenda? **-se preguntaba una sorprendida y extrañada Santana. **Vale vale**. -contestó mientras bajaba el ritmo de sus pasos.

Tras haber subido lo que parecían un millón de escaleras, y eso que solo era un piso, alcanzó su destino. El Aula de Pociones se encontraba en las Mazmorras, pero en un nivel superior a la sala común de Slytherin.

**-Menos mal, que la sala común está cerca del aula de pociones. **-pensó mientras se asomaba ligeramente.

La clase era la misma que todos los años, cuadrada y de gran tamaño, con grandes mesas y ventanas. En la esquina había un cuenco de piedra, donde los alumnos se lavaban las manos y limpiaban sus calderos**.**

Si, definitivamente llegaba tarde, y mucho, Snape ya había empezado la clase.

**-Señorita Cohen-Chang, me quiere decir cual es esta poción. **-dijo señalando la pizarra, donde se encontraban apuntados los ingredientes.

-**Emm...la poción multijugos.** -balbuceó insegura de su respuesta.

Toda los alumnos de Slytherin se empezaron a reír, Kitty, Sebastian, Jesse, Betty, David, Lauren, eran a los más que se les escuchaba.

**Como se nota que eres de Hufflepuff. **-dijo Sebastian con un tono despectivo.

Todos volvieron a reír. En ese momento Santana entró por la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida, cosa que no consiguió.

**-Señorita Lopez. **Todas las carcajadas cesaron.** Sería tan amable de decirnos cuál es esta poción. **-volvió a señalar los ingredientes.

Santana leyó en la pizarra los ingredientes necesarios; ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo.

-**Se trata de un filtro de muertos en vida, señor.** -acertó a decir Santana.

**-Muy bien señorita Lopez, ahora siéntese. **

**-Menos mal que siempre se me han dado bien las pociones.** -pensó mientras dejaba sus útiles en la mesa y se sentaba junto a Puck.

**-Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es, como vuestra compañera bien ha dicho, un filtro de muertos en vida. -**prosiguió.

**-Hey, San. ¿Donde estabas? -**susurró el chico.

**-Me he dormido, y la desgraciada de Kitty no me ha levantado. **-miró con cierto odio a la rubia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

**-Veo que a ustedes les va demasiado bien en Pociones, como para poner atención, ¿no es así Señorita Lopez y Señor Puckerman? **-les interrumpió Snape.

**-No. Disculpe, señor. **-contestaron rápidamente.

**-Ambos se quedarán después de clases. **-anunció. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a hablar. **Una gota de esto, nos mataría a todos. **-continuó Snape. **Aunque si alguien de aquí lo bebiese nos haría un favor y nos libraría de su estupidez. **-dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en la hufflepuff y después en el chico slytherin. **Bien quiero que seáis capaces de hacer este filtro. Poneros por parejas, tenéis hasta el final de la clase para hacer algo decente.**

* * *

El timbre sonó finalizando la clase, la morena estaba recogiendo sus enseres cuando Snape les llamó para que se acercaran a su mesa.

**-Señor Puckerman, usted y yo, y todo el mundo más bien, sabemos que no es bueno en Pociones, así que más vale que deje de hablar. **Puck bajó la cabeza. **Al final de la semana deberás entregar un informe detallado sobre el filtro, ¿entendido? **

**-Si señor. -**dijo y seguidamente abandonó el aula.

Santana era una de sus alumnas favoritas, pero no podía permitirle tal osadía, merecía un castigo.

**-Señorita Lopez. **Santana notó como un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago, trató de disculparse, pero Snape se adelantó a sus palabras. **No voy a quitar ningún punto a Slytherin. **El nudo que se le había formado empezó a desvanecerse. **Pero mereces un castigo por tal desfachatez.** Santana agachó la cabeza, como había hecho su compañero hace un rato. **Primero llegas tarde y luego te pones a hablar con tu compañero. **

**-Lo entiendo, señor, lo siento. **

**-Como castigo ayudaras al señor Filch a limpiar.**

Santana asintió con la cabeza, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Snape la volvió a llamar.

**-Señorita Lopez, cuando demuestre ser algo más que el montón de idiotas al que estoy acostumbrado a enseñar, puedo enseñarle cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta ponerle un alto a la muerte.**

Santana sonrió ante tal comentario, sabía que Snape no era muy partidario de mostrar su afecto y con esa frase lo había hecho, aunque la acabara de castigar. Sabía que no podía dejarla ir impune y aunque tuviese que estar con Filch, cosa que odiaba, bueno era un odio recíproco, él la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él, aún se preguntaba por qué antes no la había reñido o sermoneado sobre correr en los pasillos, era uno de los mejores castigos que podía tener.

**-Gracias señor. -**se despidió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Puck observaba cuidadosamente como su mejor amiga devoraba la comida. No está muy seguro de qué es lo que estaba comiendo y tenía el presentimiento de que la morena tampoco lo sabía, sólo se metía cosas en la boca y las pasaba con zumo de calabaza.

**-San, come más lento.** -le regañó, temeroso de que fuese a atragantarse. **No hay prisa. **

**-Lo siento, estoy hambrienta. **-Se disculpó conteniendo la risa. **No he desayunado ¿recuerdas?**

**-Ya, ya. Por cierto, ¿que te ha dicho Snape?**

**-¿Qué quieres Noah? **-contestó mientras se metía un trozo de empanada de calabaza a la boca.

**-¿Por qué tengo que querer algo? **

**-Ajam. -**respondió con la boca llena. **Nos conocemos, ¿qué quieres? -**dijo tras tragar el pedazo de empanada.

**-Vale, vale. Ya que técnicamente ha sido culpa tuya que me castiguen...**

**-Noah, no voy a hacer tu estúpido trabajo, si es lo que pretendes. **-le interrumpió.

**-Oh vamos López, eres la mejor en Pociones no te costará nada hacer un informe.**

**-No, Noah, déjame en paz.**

**-Vamos San… no seas así.**

**-Déjame Noah… no haré tu trabajo, además no tengo tiempo.**

**-Claro que no tienes tiempo, Britt ocupa todo tu tiempo. -**dijo con tono burlesco. **Tendré que buscarle y echarle La charla. **

**-¿Britt? ¿Charla? ¿Qué charla? **-preguntó desconcertada.

**-Si, "La charla".**

**-No te entiendo Noah. **-declaró confusa.

**-Pues ya sabes, le buscaré y le diré que como te haga daño, aunque estoy más seguro que tu seras quien le haría daño. **-se río.** o te rompa el corazón o cualquier cosa, le haré sufrir, probará la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.**

**-¡Noah! ¿Qué dices? -**preguntó ya bastante cansada de no entender nada.

**-Me preocupo por ti, San. Además siempre he querido utilizar la maldición Cruciatus con alguien. **

**-Pero yo no estoy...**

**-Pero te gusta. -**la interrumpió.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? **-cuestionó atónita.

**-Me lo ha dicho Kitty. **

**-¿Kitty? ¿Y que tiene que ver Kitty? Yo no le he dicho nada a Kitty, bueno ni a Kitty ni a nadie.**

**-Bueno, duerme contigo, y te escuchó decir el nombre de Britt en sueños, mientras...**

**-¿Mientras que? **

**-Y no es la primera vez que sueñas con Britt. **

**-¿Mientras que? -**repitió.

**-Ya sabes...eso..**

**-¿Eso? **

**-Si ya sabes...me contó que tenías la almohada entre los brazos y piernas, abrazándola con fuerza. **

**-Ajam, ¿y? **

**-Y bueno, empezaste a mover las caderas suavemente, mientras dejabas leves suspiros, que se fueron tornando en...**

La cara de Santana se descompuso, sabía que ese mismo día que la conoció soñó con ella, pero nada más. Tampoco se había parado a pensar que había soñado esta mañana, o si lo había hecho, con las prisas.

**-Vale no hace falta que digas nada más. ¿Y que tiene que ver Britt en esto? **

**-Bueno en uno de esos gemidos...**Santana notaba como le abrasaban las mejillas. **Se te escapó un leve Britt.**

**-Oh dios, yo mato a Kitty. **

**-Tranquila San, todos hemos tenido esos sueños, bueno yo con mujeres. -**se rió.

**-Pero que yo no puedo haber soñado eso con Britt, es más, sólo he hablado con ella... -**se dio cuenta de su error.** Una vez...**

**-¿Ella? **

**-Venga te ayudo con el informe. **-dijo intentado terminar con la conversación.

Puck se percató de lo que había dicho la morena, pero no iba a conseguir que le contase nada, así que decidió abandonarlo temporalmente.

**-Gracias San. **-la abrazó.

**-Bueno, bueno, suéltame si no quieres que acabe vomitando arco-iris.**

* * *

Después de hora y media de Alquimia, donde el profesor solo se dedicó a hablar y hablar, y otra hora y media de historia de la magia, Santana se dirigió , mareada de tanta palabrería, a la Sala Común para descansar un rato.

Cuando entró, decidió tumbarse en uno de los sillones. Pasó un rato, y un grupo de slytherins entró por la puerta, entre ellos Kitty, quien se paró enfrente de Santana.

**-Hombre, la chica de sangre caliente. -**se burló.

**-Te mato Kitty, te voy a matar. **-dijo levantándose del sillón y posicionándose a la altura de la rubia.

**-¿Y eso por qué, señorita perfecta? **

**-¿Acaso has esnifado el potaje de tu caldero? Kitty, por Merlín, ¿primero esta mañana te vas sin avisarme y luego le dices eso a Puck?**

**-¿Acaso he mentido? -**preguntó con sarcasmo.

**-Y yo que sé, por tu mente retorcida pasa cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? **

**-Parecías estar disfrutándolo tanto que no quise ser yo quien te privase de aquel entretenimiento. **

**-Muy graciosa, Kit. **

**-Además, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiese pasado, si lo hubiese hecho? Podía morir, preferí no arriesgarme. **

**-Claro, era mejor que llegase tarde a Pociones. -**le recriminó.

**-Eso solo son efectos colaterales. **-se volvió a reír.

-**Me ha castigado, tengo que pasar la tarde con Filch limpiando. **

**-¿La tarde o la noche? Porque la hora que es... **

Santana miró el reloj de la sala común y se levantó de golpe.

**-Oh mierda. **

Se había pasado el descanso tarde, cosa que en ese día ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Se despidió de la rubia y salió corriendo de allí.

Recorrió todos los pasillos de las mazmorras en busca de Filch, pero no estaba por ningun lado. Se decantó por preguntarle a Snape por su paradero. Estaba corriendo, de nuevo, hacía su oficina, cuando en una de las esquinas se chocó con algo, o alguien, y acabó en el suelo.

-**Hey, ¿estas bien? -**oyó desde el suelo.

**-Si. **-contestó ásperamente mientras se levantaba. Iba a reprender severamente al individuo que la había hecho caer cuando alzó la vista. **¿Brittany? -**preguntó sorprendida.

**-Hola San. **-contestó sonriente.

**-Lo siento, tenía prisa y no iba mirando. **-cambió el tono empleado.

**-No, yo lo siento, estaba parada en mitad del pasillo, intentando alcanzar eso.** -señaló hacia el techo.

-**¿Eso? **-miró hacia donde apuntaba la rubia. **¿Eso son cerebros de rana? **-puso cara de asco.

**-Así es. Tengo que quitarlos todos, pero aún no se como. **

**-Pe..pero.. ¿por qué tienes limpiar? **-preguntó extrañada.

**-Pues... **

-**¿Y donde esta Filch? **-la interrumpió.

**-Pues...**

**-Oh dios Filch, llego tarde. Me voy. **-la volvió a cortar.

**-Adiós San. **-se despidió, aunque la morena ya se había esfumado por el pasillo. Brittany volvió a mirar el techo con un rostro de confusión. **Bueno, ¿y cómo quito yo esto?**

Santana corría en dirección al despacho de Snape. Cuando se disponía a llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió.

**-Emmm...señor.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Lopez? **

**-Pues... He estado buscando al señor Filch...**

**-El señor Filch se encuentra incapacitado para limpiar en este momento. **

**-¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? **

**-Otra alumna está castigada también, las dos limpiareis el techo. Más vale que no dejéis ni un cerebro en el techo de las mazmorras. **

**-¿Cerebros de rana? **

**-Acertado, Watson. -**respondió sarcástico.** Ahora váyase con su compañera y limpienlo. -**dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose por el pasillo.

Santana se dirigió hasta donde se había chocado con Brittany. La rubia seguía con la misma postura que cuando se fue, mirando al techo con confusión, lo que produjo una sonrisa en la morena que la miraba divertida.

**-Nos volvemos a encontrar. -**le habló cerca del oído, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltase. **Oh, vaya, no quería asustarte. **

**-No, no, no pasa nada, es que estaba pensando. ¿Qué haces aquí, otra vez? **

**-¿Tu eres la otra alumna castigada?**

-**Si.** -respondió agachando la cabeza.

**-Pues, por suerte o por desgracia, vas a tener el honor de limpiar el techo conmigo. **

**-¿En serio? **La latina asintió con la cabeza.** ¡Viva! **-exclamó. Santana sonrió ante el gesto tan infantil que acababa de hacer la rubia. **Bueno, ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de llegar hasta ahí arriba?**

**-Pues la verdad es que tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si te elevo hasta ahí arriba y tu los retiras? **

Estaba todo pensado, diciendo esto, se ahorraba declarar su repulsión hacia aquellos sesos y quedaba en buen lugar, porque también podía usar ese encantamiento levitatorio para levantarse ella misma, pero eso implicaría tener que tocarlos, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer bajo ningún concepto.

**-Oh, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.** -se lamentó.

-**¿Lista? **-preguntó sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

**-¿No me vas a dejar caer, verdad? **-cuestionó temerosa.

-**No, claro que no. Es un hechizo muy sencillo, no te preocupes. -**garantizó con el mismo tono tierno y sosegado que uso la última vez, en el tren.

¿Por qué le respondía así? Si fuese cualquier persona le hubiese dicho que no era problema suyo, que las dos estaban castigadas y que si se caía le daba igual, sin embargo, sin saber el por qué le importaba la seguridad de la chica, y quería transmitirle esa tranquilidad.

**-¿Preparada? **

**-Emmm, si. **

-**Wingardium Leviosa.****-**formuló realizando un pequeño movimiento de muñeca.

* * *

Llevaban un rato, realizando la misma acción a lo largo de todo el pasillo, Santana conjuraba el hechizo y Brittany se elevaba recogiendo los cerebros. En una de esas maniobras, estaba Brittany despegando los sesos del techo cuando uno se desprendió y fue a aterrizar en el hombro de Santana, quien lo notó y se empezó a poner histérica, descuidando el encantamiento. La chica cayó encima de la latina quien amortiguó el golpe.

**-Ouch.** -se quejó, tumbada encima de la morena.

**-Ouch. -**suspiró.** Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estas bien? -**preguntó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la situación.

**-No pasa nada, estoy bien. **

**-Yo no quería, mierda, mierda, mierda. **

**-No pasa nada de verdad, tu cuerpo ha suavizado el golpe. **

**-N..no sé cómo ha pasado. **-balbuceó.** Una de esas cosas me cayó en la túnica.**

**-¿Cual, esto? -**preguntó divertida cogiendo el trozo de órgano.

**-Que asco. Voy a perder la poca dignidad que me queda y pedirte que lo quites de mi vista, me esta revolviendo el estómago. **

**-No pasa nada, incluso la persona más dura tiene miedo a algo. -**dijo clavando su mirada sobre la de la latina.

Esta, no se había percatado de la cercanía de ambas. Estaban tiradas sobre el frío mármol, en mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela. La rubia permanecía sobre su cuerpo, casi rozando su frente, y bajo sus propios brazos, que inconscientemente la habían rodeado. Al tenerla tan cerca, Santana pudo ver sus ojos en un primer plano, eran magníficos y cautivadores, de un tono azul que jamás se hubiese imaginado que existía. Ya los habia visto en el tren, pero esta vez estaban más cerca, y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, y tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlos. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y deseó que esa imagen se quedara grabada en su memoria. No supo si se quedó hipnotizada por la mirada de la rubia o por qué, pero esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa, que la rubia pudo percibir.

**-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. -**dijo con un hilo de voz, pero que por la cercanía de ambas, la morena pudo escuchar.

Santana quería hablar y responder a la linda rubia que tenía frente a ella, pero no podía articular palabra. Su garganta estaba sequisima, tanto que le dolía y su corazón latía tan rápido que si seguía a ese ritmo, era probable que se le saliera del pecho y corriera lejos de esa situación tan incómoda.

**-Emmm, deberíamos levantarnos.** -dijo con una voz inestable, pero audible al menos.

-**Si, claro. -**se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, al ser consciente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la enfermería, lentamente aún doloridas por el golpe. Brittany sentía un leve dolor en el tobillo, el cual le impedía andar mejor.

**-Déjame que te ayude. **-se ofreció Santana al percatarse de la cojera de la rubia.

**-No hace falta, yo sola puedo. -**contestó bruscamente, acto que desconcertó a Santana, quien no la conocía mucho, pero nunca la había visto comportarse así.

Brittany no quería mostrarse débil, no era una inútil, podía valerse por sí misma, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo pensara lo contrario.

**-Brittany, ha sido culpa mía, lo menos que puedo hacer es echarte una mano. **

La mano, eso era lo que le dolía a Santana en ese momento. Es cierto, que casi todo el impacto lo había amortiguado con el cuerpo, pero al caer puso la mano para detener la caída, doblandosele la muñeca. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se levantaron. Y al igual que Brittany, no quería mostrarse débil y no iba a pedir ayuda.

Brittany quien se dio cuenta del tono que acaba de emplear y la mirada de culpabilidad de la morena decidió ceder.

**-Gracias. **-dijo dejándose caer en los hombros de la latina.** La verdad es que me duele mucho, pero no quería decir nada porque no soy una débil ¿sabes?** -confesó.

**-Oh no, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo.**

-**Oh no, no te estaba culpando, no te culpo de nada. Sólo quería decir que se valerme por mi misma. **

**-Claro que sabes, yo se que sabes. ¿Acaso pensabas lo contrario? **

**-Gracias Santana.**

**-Espera. ¿Por dejarte caer? -**preguntó graciosa, contagiando a la rubia con su risa.

**-Por esta tarde. Me has ayudado a quitar los cerebros, me has hecho compañía, eres mucho mejor que Filch. **

**-Yo también estaba castigada, ¿recuerdas? En todo caso, gracias a ti por ayudarme a mi. Y me tomaré lo de Filch como un cumplido.** -se río.

**-Bueno, pues un gracias general. **

**-Ya bueno, no cantes victoria aún. No terminamos de limpiar, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Oh, dios, es verdad. Creo que yo también le voy a empezar a coger asco. **

**-No tiene gracia. -**le reprochó con un tono de fastidio fingido.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos y subir un número dispar de escaleras con cierta dificultad, llegaron a la enfermería.

Una vez en el ala de enfermería, Santana ayudó a Brittany a tumbarse en una de las tantas camas libres, la verdad es que la habitación estaba vacía, era el segundo día del curso tampoco podía haber muchos alumnos heridos. Tras una pequeña oposición por parte de la rubia, quien decía que se encontraba bien, Santana consiguió que se recostase en la cama y fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey a su despacho, que era la habitación adyacente a esta. La latina conocía bastante bien ese despacho, y a Poppy Pomfrey, puesto que había pasado muchos días, en los cursos anteriores, en la enfermería, debido a diversos altercados, desde caídas en Quidditch a heridas provocadas por duelos imprevistos.

Santana tocó dos veces en la puerta, y una voz se dejó oír desde el interior.

**-Pase. **

**-Madame Pomfrey. **-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-**¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás herida? -**cuestionó. **¿Tan pronto? **-preguntó esta vez con un tono jocoso.

**-Me quiere dejar hablar. -**contestó un poco molesta por la avalancha de preguntas, a la que se vió sometida nada más entrar.

-**Si, si, perdona. ¿Qué ocurre? **

**-Estábamos limpiando el techo de las mazmorras, cuando...**

**-No hace falta que me lo cuentes. -**la detuvo. **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

**-Pues, he traído a una... -**se paró.

¿Podía considerar a Brittany su amiga? Se conocían desde hacía tres días, además ella no era de tener amigos, tenía a Noah, a Kitty y a Quinn, pero nada más. Sin embargo, la rubia era diferente a toda la gente que ella había conocido, ella era sincera y amable. Además nunca la juzgó o se dejó llevar por su reputación, le sonrió como nunca nadie le había sonreído. No era que fueran ya íntimas amigas, pero Santana sentía que podía confiar en ella.

**-amiga.** -dijo finalmente. **Tiene mal el tobillo, y le duele, pero es muy terca y te va a decir que no.**

-**Mmm..**

-**¿Mmm? **-preguntó por la respuesta de la enfermera.

-**Eso me suena de algo. ¿A quien se parecerá? **-dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Santana, dando a entender que era a ella, a quien se refería.

-**Yo no soy terca. **-se quejó con un leve movimiento de mano, el cual produjo un quejido involuntario por parte de la morena, el cual pudo notar la mujer.

**-Santana, ¿estás bien? **

**-Si, si, no me pasa nada. Solo me lastime un poco la muñeca, nada más. **

**-Hablando de tercas, déjame mirartelo.**

**-Que no, no hace falta, ve donde Brittany. **

**-Cuanto antes te lo mire, antes iré donde tu amiga. Y no murmures por lo bajo. **

**-Como me conoces. -**se rió y le ofreció el brazo, para que lo pudiese examinar.

-**Demasiados años, querida. -**dijo mientras la observaba la muñeca. **¿Te duele esto?** -pregunto retorciendo la muñeca.

-**Un poco. **-mintió, la verdad es que le dolía muchísimo, pero no quería confesarlo.

-**Tienes una pequeña fractura. **-dijo soltándole el brazo y sacando su varita. **No te muevas. Episkey. -**vocalizó apuntándola con la varita.

Santana suspiró, ese hechizo dolía, dolía mucho, no obstante era mejor que tener la muñeca como la tenía. Además ya se empezaba a acostumbrar; primero notabas frío, luego un repentino calor se apoderaba de la zona y finalmente, sentías al hueso colocarse en su posición.

-**Bueno, ¿dónde está tu amiga?**

Salieron del despacho, Santana primera, seguida de Madame Pomfrey. Cuando entraron en la enfermería, escucharon unos ronquidos.

**-¿Se ha dormido? **-se preguntaron las dos incrédulas.

Parecía una niña pequeña, acurrucada de esa forma en la cama, era una visión muy graciosa. Santana no pudo evitar reírse, aunque no muy fuerte para no despertarla.

**-Mírale el tobillo derecho. **

**-¿No la despertamos? -**preguntó la enfermera.

**-¿Para qué? Es preferible que duerma, si tiene algo y tienes que curarla, mejor que no sienta el dolor ¿no crees?**

**-Cierto. No todo el mundo está acostumbrado. Bueno, hay que quitarle el zapato y las medias, si queremos ver algo. ¿Santana? **

**-¿Pretendes que lo haga yo? -**preguntó sorprendida.

-**Pues si, ¿es tu amiga no? **

**-Emmm, vale. -**contestó acercándose a la cama.

Ya eran dos veces, la primera vez tuvo que ponérselas en aquel compartimento del tren, y ahora quitárselas en mitad de la enfermería. Las medias de aquella chica, le iban a pasar factura. Además esta vez, no estaba conjurado el hechizo Nox, y el color de su cara iba a resaltar con el blanco de las camas, de eso estaba segura.

**-Santana, ¿a qué esperas? -**preguntó impaciente por el tiempo que se estaba tomando la morena para realizar la acción. Santana levantó la cabeza y la miró con hostilidad. **Emmm, creo que me he dejado algo en el despacho. Ahora vuelvo. -**se excusó notando el nerviosismo de la latina.

**-Venga, Santana. Ni que fuese la primera vez. -**se dijo así misma, mientras le quitaba el zapato.

Se acercó más a la cama, y suavemente la agarró por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le retiraba las medias. De repente, la rubia sollozó.

**-Tienes las manos frías.** -se quejó.

**-¿Brittany? -**balbuceó, mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

-**Hola.** -contestó sonriente.

**-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. **

**-La verdad es que no recuerdo haberme dormido. **-volvió a sonreír.

**-Hombre, la bella durmiente se ha despertado.** -dijo Madame Pomfrey, interrumpiendo en la sala de nuevo. **¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo?**

**-Pues...**

**-Hinchado. -**contestó Santana señalando la pierna derecha.

-**A ver, dejadme ver. -**dijo acercándose a la cama.** Si, lo tienes bastante inflamado. ¿Puedes moverlo? **

**-¿Sin que me duela? **

**-Vale, eso contesta mi pregunta. No te muevas. -**le ordenó mientras volvía a sacar su varita. **Puede que esto te duela un poco, pero tienes una fractura de segundo grado. **

**-Hey, Britt, mírame a mi. -**dijo Santana cogiéndola de la mano, ella sabía muy bien, que lo que iba a sentir no iba a ser agradable.

-**Episkey. -**articuló mientras señalaba el tobillo derecho. Brittany sollozó y apretó con fuerza la mano de la latina. **Bueno, ya esta, tendrás unas leves molestias durante un par de días, pero se te pasara. **

**-Gracias. **-contestó Santana.

**-Bueno chicas, va siendo la hora de la cena. Deberías ir al comedor. **-dijo saliendo hacia su despacho.

**-¿Puedes andar o quieres que te ayude a llegar al Gran Comedor? -**preguntó la latina.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, esa faceta de Santana Lopez que nadie conocía, ni ella misma, una amabilidad sorprendente rebosaba de su interior. Cuando estaba con la rubia, de su boca solo brotaban palabras y frases agradables, eso sumado a un abundante buen humor.

**-Creo que puedo. -**dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que no consiguió.

Estaba apunto de caerse cuando la morena la rodeó con su brazo, sujetándola y sirviendole de apoyo.

-**Venga, vamos a cenar. **

**-No...**

**-Brittany, no te empeñes no puedes andar, déjame que te ayude. ¿Vamos a tener que volver a discutir lo mismo? -**la interrumpió.

**-No, no era eso. Solo que no tengo hambre, estoy cansada, prefiero irme al dormitorio. **

**-Vale, te acompaño igualmente. **

Emprendieron el camino hacía la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

**-Por cierto, Britt.** La rubia sonrió ante el apelativo utilizado por la morena, muy poca gente la llamaba así. **¿Que hacías castigada? **

**-Pues verás, esta mañana me desperté tarde, y llegue tarde a Pociones. **

**-Espera, ¿estás en sexto de Pociones? **

**-Emmm, si. ¿Por? **

**-Vas a la misma clase que yo. **-dijo sorprendida.

**-Bueno, técnicamente no he ido. No aún. Esta mañana, tenía miedo de que Snape me riñera, y decidí quedarme en el pasillo. Y..bueno, McGonagall me vio, y me castigó. Y aquí estoy. **

Recorrieron varios pasillos, antes de llegar al de las cocinas, donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

**-Bueno, su majestad, hemos llegado.-**hizo una reverencia**. **Brittany se rió. **¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar? **

**-No hace falta, gracias, gracias por todo. -**dijo acercándose a unos de los barriles que se encontraban en el bodegón que formaba la entrada de las cocinas. **Buenas noches, San. -**se despidió acercándose y dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la morena.

**-Buenas noches, Britt.** -respondió mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Después de unos segundos mirando como se cerraba la entrada tras la rubia, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

**-Hombre, San. ¿Dónde estabas?** **No te hemos visto en toda la tarde. -**preguntó Noah, al ver acercarse a Santana.

**-He estado castigada, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Es verdad. ****Por cierto ¿me vas a ayudar con el informe?**

-**Sí sí, pero dame un respiro he estado toda la tarde quitando cerebros de rana, ya nunca podré volver a mirar una. **

-**Que blanda te has vuelto. **

-**Me ha caído uno en la túnica, ¿sabes que asco? **

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo te hubiese salvado del monstruo, princesa. -**dijo con sarcasmo.

**-A mi no me hace gracia. -**contestó Santana cabreada.

-**Pero si son blanditos y viscosos, como te pueden..**

**-Noah...¿cómo sabes que son blanditos y viscosos? -**le interrumpió.

**-¿Todo el mundo sabe que son gelatinosos y pegajosos, no? **

**-Pues no, ni siquiera yo, que los he estado recogiendo. ¿Has sido tú? -**aseveró. **Ayer, cuando te vi en el pasillo. Estoy segura, fuiste tu. **Puck se empezó a reír. ¿**Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Y todo el mundo culpa a unos primerizos. **

**-A ver a ver, si yo conseguí los cerebros pero yo no lo hice. -**explicó. Santana levantó una ceja, típico gesto que hacía inconscientemente, cuando algo no le acaba de convencer. **Tengo más cabeza, ¿sabes lo que me podía haber pasado si me pillaba Snape o algún otro profesor? **

**-Argh, te odio. **

Tampoco podía odiarlo mucho, Filch tenía gripe y no tuvo que estar con él, si no con Brittany. No es que le encantase limpiar, ni mucho menos, pero no lo paso mal, dejando a un lado el susto por el golpe y el dolor de muñeca. Sin embargo, no le iba a confesar eso a Noah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes de Glee y HP no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Kitty salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin en dirección al Gran Comedor, cuando Quinn la paró.

**-Hey, Kitty. **

**-Hola Quinn. **-saludo amablemente.

**-¿Y San? **

-**¿Hablamos de la misma Santana? **Quinn se rió. -**Durmiendo, obviamente. **

**-Cierto, no cambia. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y despertarla?**

**-Mejor la despiertas tú, por si me muerde o algo.**

Quinn se volvió a reír y siguió a la otra rubia, quien volvía a adentrarse en la Sala Común.

**-Bueno, ya sabes donde es, no hace falta que te acompañe. Ya me contaras que tal se levanta la bella durmiente. Me voy a desayunar, hasta luego. **-se despidió y retomó su camino hacia el comedor.

**-Amor mío.** -gritó la rubia mientras entraba dando un portazo en el dormitorio de la latina.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó Santana extrañada, saliendo del baño aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

**-¿Estás despierta? **

**-¿Hace falta que responda? -**dijo sarcástica.

**-Yo que venía a despertarte con mi preciosa sonrisa. **

**-Deja de tirarte flores a ti misma, Fabray. -**contestó la morena antes de enjuagarse la boca y dejar el cepillo en su sitio. -**¿Bueno qué quieres?**

**-¿Tengo que querer algo? **Santana la miró y levantó una ceja. -**Venía a por ti, para ir a desayunar**.

-**¿A desayunar? **

**-Si, tenemos después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

**-¿Tenemos? Osea, ¿compartimos clase?**

**-Así es. Ahora vístete, no quiero llegar tarde. **

**-Estoy vestida, si no, no estarías ahí de pie en la puerta, sino en mi cama, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos. **

**-Cállate Lopez, y ponte el uniforme. **

**-No me gusta la corbata, no me la voy a poner. **

**-No te gusta, ¿o sigues sin saber ponértela bien?**

La latina soltó un suspiro y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más, estaba frente a ella con la túnica abierta , su blusa mal abrochada y con la corbata en la mano. La rubia rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar reírse era una situación bastante graciosa, la cogió.

**-No me creo que estés en sexto curso y aún no sepas ponerte bien la corbata. **-dijo mientras colocaba la corbata y acomodaba la camisa de la chica.

**-Calla Fabray, las dos sabemos que si hubiera un hechizo que lo hiciese, esto no ocurriría. **

**-Pues ya sabes, ya tienes tu profesión. **

**-Bueno por lo menos no tendré que prostituirme como otras. -**dijo mirando pícaramente a la rubia.

**-Muy graciosa, Santana. Anda vámonos no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa. **

**-No me hables de castigos, me he pasado la tarde de ayer limpiando cerebros de rana. -**mencionó mientras cogía la varita y guardaba sus enseres; un par de pergaminos, el tintero y la pluma.

**-Uy que suerte, Filch tiene que estar encantado. ¿Lo pillas? **

**-Quinn...menos mal que vas a ser una ramera y no te pagan por ser graciosa, porque tus chistes son malísimos.** -respondió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

**-Oye. **-se quejó aún desde el dormitorio.

* * *

Una vez ya en el Gran Comedor, decidieron sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que estaba prácticamente vacía. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw eran bastante estrictos con las horas y la mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar, a diferencia de los de Slytherin quienes permanecían aun ocupando sus respectivas mesas.

La mesas del Gran Comedor estaban repletas siempre de comida, los desayunos eran muy variados, se podían encontrar desde cereales hasta huevos revueltos, pasando por arenques ahumados, tocino, panecillos, salchichas, avena, tostadas y una interminable lista de alimentos.

**-Por cierto, ¿sabes si compartimos alguna otra clase? **-preguntó la latina mientras se servía zumo de naranja en el vaso.

**-¿No has mirado el horario todavía?**

**-¿Hace falta que responda, no verdad?**

**-No, la verdad es que no sé para qué pregunto. -**dijo mirándola con cara de desaprobación.

**-No me mires así. Prefiero llegar a la clase y ver a los gryffindors por sorpresa, no ir de antemano sabiendo que la clase va a apestar. **

**-Vale, vale. **

De repente, una voz las interrumpió.

**-Buenos días, San. **

Santana se giró inmediatamente, para mirar a la persona que la acababa de saludar, aunque por el apelativo y el tono utilizados, ya lo sabía. En cuanto se giró, lo primero que se encontró fue con una extraordinaria sonrisa que le regalaba la rubia.

**-Buenos días Britt. -**saludó con una sonrisa impecable, al igual que la que aún mantenía la rubia en su cara. **¿Qué tal está su tobillo?** -preguntó interesándose por el estado de la chica, cosa que sorprendió a Quinn, quien miraba expectante sin decir palabra alguna.

Quinn no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, Santana Lopez, una slytherin hablando con una hufflepuff, no, hablando no, preocupándose, preocupándose y sonriéndola.

**-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la verdadera Santana Lopez? -**se preguntaba. **-Espera, ¿además la ha llamado Britt? **

**-Muy bien.** -contestó Brittany al tiempo que giraba sobre sí misma, haciendo una especie de paso de baile.

La rubia, en cambio, no le preguntó qué tal estaba su muñeca, ya que no lo sabía, no sabía que al caer se la había doblado, puesto que Santana no se lo había contado.

**-Me alegro. **-respondió la morena mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

La rubia hizo lo mismo, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se creó un cómodo silencio para ambas, pero incómodo para la ravenclaw, quien optó por hablar.

**-Hombre Brittany, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás? **

**-Hola Quinnie. **

Ahora era Santana quien las miraba atónita.

**-¿Se conocen? ¿La acaba de llamar Quinnie?** -se preguntaba esta vez la morena.

-**¿Has desayunado? **-le preguntó amablemente la ravenclaw. **Te puedes sentar con nosotras. **

**-Oh, gracias, pero la verdad es que acabo de desayunar con unos amigos. **-dijo posando su mirada en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde un chico la miraba con cara de confusión.** Había venido a preguntarle a Santana, que a qué hora íbamos a limpiar. **

**-Aa, pues... no lo sé, ¿te parece bien que te lo diga más tarde? Es que aún no sé qué asignatura tengo por la tarde. -**contestó Santana agachando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

**-Está bien, luego nos vemos. -**se despidió dejando un suave roce de labios sobre la mejilla de morena, al igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez delante de la atenta, y a la vez boquiabierta, Quinn.

Después del breve acercamiento, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Santana y una película de imágenes en movimiento recorrió su mente. Se ruborizó al instante, y empezó a recordar el contacto entre ellas del día anterior y del tren.

**-No me lo puedo creer. -**habló finalmente la rubia de ojos verdosos.

-**¿El qué?** -respondió Santana de mala gana, sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

**-Nos toca juntas Herbología. **

**-¿Qué? -**preguntó la latina sorprendida por la respuesta.

**-Llevo un rato intentando recordar el horario, y me acabo de acordar. -**mintió, las dos sabían que no era eso a lo que se refería, pero la rubia prefirió callarse y reservar esa conversación para más tarde, ahora Santana solo iba a negarlo todo.

* * *

Terminaron sus respectivos desayunos rápidamente, y dejaron el Gran Comedor, quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-**Venga, démonos prisa. **-dijo la rubia mientras cruzaban el umbral del comedor.

**-Ya va, ya va. **

Subieron las escaleras, ya que el Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraba en el primer piso, en el ala contraria a la de enfermería donde había estado la tarde anterior Santana.

**-Ya sabía yo, que tu compañía me iba a influir en la puntualidad. ¿Los slytherins no teneis horarios o qué? -**expuso mientras apresuraba su paso.

**-Los tenemos, pero las reglas están para romperlas ¿no crees?**

**-Santana no te me pongas filosófica ahora, ya es suficiente cuando estás borracha. **

**-No me hagas hablar, Fabray. -**declaró estando enfrente de la puerta del Aula de DCAO.

Para sorpresa de ambas, cuando entraron, el profesor aún no había llegado, cosa que contentó a la ravenclaw y no importó a la slytherin.

**-Menos mal. **-suspiró la rubia. -**¿Por cierto sabes quién es el profesor este año? **-preguntó mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y se sentaba en una de las mesas libres, acto que realizó seguidamente la latina.

**-Si no lo sabes tú, que eres un libro andante, yo...**

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una asignatura que consistía en la enseñanza de variadas técnicas para contrarrestar las Artes Oscuras y las criaturas de este tipo. Era una de las materias más difíciles de la escuela. Cada año, el profesor de esta asignatura, por motivos desconocidos para todos los alumnos, abandonaba el cargo. Existían diversas teorías acerca del cargo de profesor de defensa, desde que estaba maldito hasta que pagaban muy poco. Desde que comenzó a trabajar, todos los años, Severus Snape había solicitado este puesto, sin embargo nunca lo logró o eso pensaban todos estudiantes hasta que le vieron entrar, en ese preciso instante por la puerta.

**-Nadie agitará su varita, ni hará encantamientos tontos durante esta clase. -**advirtió mientras atravesaba la clase y se posicionaba enfrente de los alumnos, quienes permanecían desconcertados y sorprendidos. -**Bien...para vuestra suerte, no voy a ser su profesor de DCAO -**confesó mientras los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros, intentando entender qué ocurría. -**Dumbledore me ha encargado hacerme cargo de esta clase hasta la incorporación del nuevo tutor.**

La angustia abandonó el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes, casi la totalidad de los alumnos temían a Severus Snape y tenían suficiente con las clases de Pociones. Sin embargo había a otros que simplemente les era indiferente, pensaban que no era un mal profesor, solo un poco riguroso y estaban agradecidos de tenerlo como instructor, como era el caso de Santana.

**-Este pertenece al Ministerio de Magia y hasta entrada la semana que viene no podrá acudir. -**continuó su soliloquio. -**Aclarado esto, página 234.**

* * *

Al finalizar la clase, los alumnos abandonaron rápidamente el aula, las últimas en salir fueron Santana y Quinn, quienes iban conversando.

**-Después ¿comemos juntas? -**preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro. **-respondió la latina mientras rebuscaba en su toga el horario.

Quinn sonrió, Santana no sospechaba nada sobre la encerrona que le iba a preparar en la comida y eso le otorgaba cierta ventaja. Invitar a Brittany a comer y volver a ver como se comportaba la morena con la presencia de esta, había sido una de las mejores ideas que se le podían haber ocurrido mientras Snape explicaba los diferentes tipos de maldiciones y maleficios, los cuales ya conocía.

**-Bueno rubia, me marcho que tengo Encantamientos. **-dijo mientras plegaba y guardaba el horario de nuevo.

Tras despedirse de la rubia, la morena emprendió su camino hacia el tercer piso. Una vez en el Aula de Encantamientos, optó por sentarse al lado de Puck, quien charlaba con Kitty. Segundos después Filius Flitwick hacía acto de presencia.

**-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Antes de nada, deciros que será para mí un placer daros clases y pasarlo lo mejor posible. La mayoría ya me conocen, me llamo Filius Flitwick y soy el profesor de Encantamientos. Si tenéis alguna pregunta estaré encantado de responder. ¿Alguna duda? **Tras el mutismo de la clase, dio por contestada su pregunta y volvió a hablar. -**Bien empecemos. **-dijo mientras movía la varita y una tiza empezaba a escribir en la pizarra las palabras "Hechizos Elementales". -**Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser recordar todos los conjuros que hemos aprendido hasta ahora. **En ese momento Puck levantó la mano. -**¿Si, señor Puckerman? **

**-¿Cuándo vamos a aprender a transformar el agua en vino? **

Todos se empezaron a reír, incluso varios alumnos le chocaron los cinco.

**-Típico de Noah. -**pensó Santana.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, era una asignatura sencilla y el estar rodeada de gente de su propia casa hizo que fuese más amena. Santana no tenía nada en contra de las otras casa, a excepción de Gryffindor, no soportaba a los gryffindors, la pedantería de Rachel y el coraje de Blaine era algo que no aguantaba, sin embargo no todos los slytherins pensaban igual y el compartir clase con otras casas traía algún que otro enfrentamiento durante las clases.

Al salir de la clase, la morena se alejaba del grupo cuando Puck la llamó.

**-Hey, ¿no comes con nosotros?**

**-No, he quedado con Quinn. **

**-¿Me tengo que poner celoso? **

Los dos se rieron y Santana continuó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Lejos de molestarle a Santana el comentario le hizo gracia, no podía culpar al chico de aquella indirecta, era cierto que últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo con Quinn, bueno o con Brittany puestos a decir.

**-Espero que no hayan hecho buñuelos de Gusarajo para la comida, es lo único que detesto. Oh, dios, ahora que lo pienso tienen cierto aire a los cerebros de rana. **-pensaba Santana mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Quinn la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, la cual acabo desconcertándola, haciéndole olvidar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

**-Hola San. -**saludó la rubia aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

**-Hola. ¿Y esa sonrisa? **

-**Nada, nada. **Santana levantó una ceja dado a entender que no era creíble la respuesta que le acababa de dar. -**¿No puedo simplemente sonreír? **

**-Sí, sí que puedes. Pero cuando lo haces me das miedo**.

**-No me seas exagerada. Bueno, ¿no te sientas? **-preguntó mientras se arremangaba la túnica y miraba el reloj.

**-Ya voy, ya voy. En serio estas rarísima. **

-**Supongo que he tenido una buena clase de Pociones. **

**-¿Pociones?**

-**Ajam**. -dijo tragando un trozo de empanada de calabaza.

**-¿Y eso? **

-**No sé, me cae bien Snape supongo. **-dijo volviendo a mirarse la muñeca, donde se encontraba el reloj.

-**Interesante, lo anoto. A Quinn Fabray le pone Snape. **

**-¿Qué dices?** -dijo lanzándole un trozo de pan. -**No me hagas hablar. **

**-Ya lo estás haciendo. **

-**Argh, Santana muérete. **

**-Bueno, a ver, te dejo que te rectifiques, ¿por qué ha sido una buena clase de Pociones?** Quinn volvió a mirar el reloj impaciente, Brittany se retrasaba. -**¿Esperas algo?** **¿Correo? **

-**No, no. ¿Por qué lo dices? **

-**No sé, has mirado el reloj tres veces en menos de un minuto. **

-**Ah, pues...**

-**Hola chicas.** -les saludo un chico.

-**Salvada por la campana.** -pensó la rubia mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en busca de la chica. -**Hola Mike, ¿qué tal? **

-**Muy bien, he venido para comer con vosotras. **

**-¿Con nosotras? **-preguntó Santana.

**-Eh, sí. Me dijo Tina que hoy íbamos a comer todos juntos.** Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas.** -¿No? **

Santana miró a Quinn en busca de una respuesta, pero la mirada de esta reflejaba su misma confusión.

**-Sí, claro**. -contestó finalmente Quinn, sin entender muy bien la situación.

Mike estaba sirviéndose la comida en el plato cuando vio a Brittany y Tina entrar por la puerta.

-**Mirad, allí vienen. La puntualidad no es su fuerte, no se lo tengáis en cuenta. **

Santana se giró para observar quien eran las personas con las que Quinn había quedado sin ella saberlo, aunque en realidad, la rubia tampoco lo entendía, que ella supiese sólo había invitado a Brittany a comer, no le importaba la presencia de Mike, era su amigo, pertenecían a la misma casa y se llevaban bien, y ya conocía a su novia, pero no comprendían que hacían exactamente allí con ellas, aparte de comer claro.

-**Tina, además ¿has invitado a Mike? **-Preguntó Brittany mientras cruzaban el Gran Comedor en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-**Claro**.

**-¿No te valía con auto invitarte tú? **

**-No me he auto invitado, sólo me preocupo por mi mejor amiga, y que vaya a comer con una slytherin es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos. **

**-No sé para qué te lo he contado. **

**-Porque me adoras. **

Brittany sólo suspiró, acababan de llegar a la mesa y las dos chicas las miraban fijamente, aunque Quinn empezaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras Santana sólo se limitaba a mirarla y a mirar a Quinn, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-**Hola**. -saludó Tina mientras se sentaba en el asiento contiguo al de chico.

-**Eh, hola. **-contestó Santana mirando a Brittany quien se estaba sentando a su lado.

**-Soy Tina Cohen-Chang, un placer. **-dijo extendiendo el brazo.

**-Santana.** -dijo mientras se metía en un trozo de empanada de carne.

Tina bajo la mano y miró a Brittany con una mirada fulminante, la latina acababa de ser descortés ignorando su saludo. Sin embargo Brittany conocía el dramatismo de la chica y conocía, asimismo, una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Santana, lo cual le llevó a no darle importancia y a centrarse en la comida que todavía esperaba pacientemente en las bandejas de la mesa. Mientras la rubia comenzaba a saturar el plato de comida, y una Tina dolida por el trato recibido por la slytherin y su amiga, se centró en entablar conversación, con el único que le haría caso, Mike, Santana aprovechó ese instante para cuestionar con la mirada a quien consideraba su amiga, aunque ese título, en ese momento, estaba en duda. Quinn, por su parte, optó por mantenerla la mirada y sonreírla satíricamente.

-**Y bueno... ¿Brittany qué tal? -**preguntó Quinn en un intento de ignorar a la latina.

**-Emmm...pues bien, no me puedo quejar la verdad. **

**-Me alegro, no obstante te lo he preguntado por simple formalidad, Santana ya me tiene muy bien informada. -**mintió, lo cual produjo otra oleada de miradas por parte de la morena, pero esta vez, de confusión.

Sin embargo, esa perplejidad también llegó a la rubia, quien notó como el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. No se esperaba tal comentario. En realidad ninguno lo esperaba, incluso Mike y Tina dejaron de hablar para mirarse atónitos.

Tras un breve periodo de silencio, Santana reaccionó a tiempo e intentó salir impune del lío en el que le acababa de meter su "amiga".

**-Emm..esto..Se refiere a que le he contado, esta mañana, que hemos estado limpiando ayer. **

**-Claro, claro.** **¿Qué si no? -**susurró con nerviosismo, Brittany con la mirada fija en la comida.

**-Por cierto, Brittany.** -la chica respondió a su nombre y levantó la vista para mirar a la latina. -**Que ya he mirado el horario, y tengo Transformaciones. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a la salida? **

**-Emmm, si claro, por mi perfecto. ¿En las mazmorras? **

**-Estupendo. Allí estaré.**

* * *

Santana abrió los ojos ampliamente en estado de pánico. -**¿Pretendes que toque una de esas cosas? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?**

-**¡Vamos Santana! No te tenía por cobarde.**

**-No soy una cobarde, solo me da asco. Y si puedo estar toda mi vida sin tocar uno, mejor. **

**-Confía en mí. No pasará nada. **-le tendió su mano desde la lejanía. -**No te va a morder y si lo hace, yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo. -**dijo con dulzura, aunque la frase en sí era bastante sarcástica.

Santana asintió obediente, era imposible molestarse con alguien tan encantador.

-**¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?** -suspiró caminando hacia ella, con un temblor en las piernas que podría haberse apreciado a kilómetros de distancia, lo cual hizo gracia a la rubia.

Brittany no podía comprender cómo Santana podía tener miedo a una cosa como esa, lo peor que le podía pasar era que se manchase su uniforme. Además Santana no parecía ese tipo de chicas que se escandaliza por tocar algo como un cerebro de rana.

**-¿Contenta? -**dijo rozando rápidamente con el dedo, el órgano que mantenía la rubia entre sus manos.

**-Ahora, cógelo. **

-**¿Que lo coja?** -soltó una nerviosa carcajada. -**Ni de coña. **

**-Venga San, quiero demostrarte que no es para tanto. **

Una vez más obedeció, cada palabra de Brittany era como una orden inmediata en su mente; no podía negarle nada. Y lentamente fue abriendo la palma de la mano para dejar espacio a aquella víscera. La rubia le agarró suavemente la mano y miró a Santana. Sus miradas se encontraron, Santana hubiese querido congelar aquel instante, perderse en esos ojos azules por toda la eternidad, sin embargo Brittany aprovechó ese despiste de la latina para colocar el resto de entraña que algún día había pertenecido a una rana.

**-Ves, como no es para tanto. **

Santana apartó la vista de la cara de la rubia y se miró la mano, no había sido consciente de cómo aquello había llegado allí.

**-Vale vale, pero ya son demasiadas experiencias por hoy. **-dijo mientras lo tiraba a un cuenco que permanecía en el suelo, y que minutos atrás habían cogido del cuarto de limpieza para tal menester.** -Ya que yo te he hecho caso a ti y he tocado ese cerebro repugnante, repulsivo, asqueroso, vomitivo**...La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la morena magnificaba aquel pequeño contacto. -**¿Qué te parece si ahora me haces caso tu a mi? **La rubia dudó durante varios segundos. -**Te prometo que no será tan nauseabundo. **

**-¿Me tengo que fiar de t...**

Pero la morena no le dejó terminar. **-¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer un pequeño picnic? **

**-¿Picnic? **

**-Si, tengo hambre, tocar cerebros de rana me ha abierto el apetito, a ti ¿no? -**dijo recuperando esa confianza que la caracterizaba a la hora de hablar y que últimamente con la rubia había perdido.

**-Pe...pero...¿qué pasa con lo de limpiar el techo? **

**-¿El techo? ¿Acaso se va a mover? ¿No, verdad? **La rubia negó con la cabeza. -**Pues eso, tenemos toda la tarde para hacerlo. **

Brittany y Santana se dirigieron a las cocinas para pedir algo de comida y poder ir a comer cerca del lago.

**-Brittany. **-la llamó mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban a las cocinas. La rubia se paró. -**Se que ha sido idea mía la de merendar, pero...**

**-¿Ya no quieres? **

**-No, si si, claro que sí.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-¿Te importaría entrar tu a pedirla? No es que tenga miedo a los elfos ni nada, pero vi como el otro día en el comedor hablabas con uno de ellos y bueno, yo no tengo una relación tan...yo no soy tan...ya sabes. **

**-Oh, vale. -**dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

No le importaba para nada, Santana tenía razón ella tenía una relación estrecha con los elfos. Desde que entró en la escuela, el primer año, ya gozaba de aquellos tratos especiales, probablemente pertenecer a Hufflepuff y que esta casa tuviese su residencia al lado de las cocinas influyó mucho en su relación con ellos, pero no cabe la menor duda de que su actitud y amabilidad fueron los verdaderos factores.

-**Por cierto, ¿me estabas espiando? -**le preguntó con picardía mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina.

**-¿Qué? **

Santana no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero había sido culpa suya, ella misma se había delatado.

**-En el Gran Comedor, tu misma lo has dicho. **

**-Ah...eh...no. **-respondió un tanto nerviosa**, **midiendo las palabras que iba a decir para no quedar como una acosadora. -**Solo estaba mirando y bueno te vi entre la gente. **

**-Vale, vale, era broma.** -dijo adentrándose finalmente.

Antes de darse cuenta, la Hufflepuff salía de las cocinas, con una canasta repleta de comida y los buenos deseos de los elfos para su "cita". ¿Acaso podía llamarlo a aquello cita? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras regresaba a donde Santana la estaba esperando. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la latina sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la fría pared y moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, mientras múltiples chispas de colores salían de ella.

-**¿Lista? -**preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Nací preparada. **-respondió mientras guardaba la varita en la túnica y se levantaba.

Un rinconcito en el césped, cercano al lago, encapotado por las ramas de un árbol fue el lugar elegido por las chicas para llevar a cabo aquel improvisado picnic. Las horas pasaron vertiginosamente, las dos estaban tan ensimismadas escuchando lo que decía la otra que no se percataron de lo tarde que era, hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Recogieron todos los objetos: vasos, platos, bandejas, que habían estado utilizando y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo. Cuando entraron vieron como el Gran Comedor se vaciaba, la hora de la cena había terminado, lo cual no suponía un problema para ellas, se habían pasado la tarde comiendo, si cenaban algo más acabarían reventando. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que la clase de Astronomía estaba a punto de comenzar. Clase que compartían juntas, al igual que Pociones.

**-¡Hey, Santana!** -escuchó cuando se dirigían hacia la torre de Astronomía.

**-Hola Quinn. -**saludaron al unísono ambas deteniendo el paso.

**-Hombre, hola Britt. ¿Qué tal? -**preguntó sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Santana, quien mostraba de repente un halo de irritación, lo cual era normal, aún le debía una explicación por la comida sorpresa y por la mentira que había dicho durante esta, aunque, seguramente, la respuesta que tenía para darle no iba a cambiar su humor.

**-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? **

**-Bien, bien, como siempre vaya. -**sonrió.** -Por cierto, ¿qué tal la limpieza? -**preguntó la rubia con cierto aire burlesco.

**-¿La limpieza? -**repitió Brittany sin recordar el hecho que le había llevado a estar con Santana aquella tarde.

**-Oh, mierda. -**interrumpió Santana, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -**Estoy muerta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Glee y HP no me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Es gracioso ver como cuanto más trabajo tienes, mayor es la inspiración.

* * *

**-Lopez. **

**-¿Si señor? -**contestó mientras recogía los utensilios que había estado manejando durante la clase.

**-¿Puede venir un momento a mi despacho? -**dijo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Los nervios habían martirizado a Santana desde el día anterior. Estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, no había pegado ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, como bien revelaban unas marcadas ojeras que, ahora, adornaban sus ojos.

El cansancio estaba muy presente por la noche, necesitaba dormir, pero los nervios por pensar que ocurriría al día siguiente eran superiores a cualquier agotamiento que pudiese sentir. Intentó varias veces destruir todos esos pensamientos con la almohada, pero no surgió efecto.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Snape cuando se enterase de que se había saltado el castigo? se repetía una y otra vez bajo las sábanas de aquella confortable cama. Solo tenía una cosa clara, eximir a Brittany, ella no tenía la culpa de aquella infracción, el error había sido únicamente suyo. La chica solo se había dejado llevar por sus artes de persuasión, había sido manipulada, en ningún momento había querido abandonar la limpieza, le había obligado en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que no era verdad todo aquello que se decía, que Brittany había disfrutado igual que ella de aquel improvisado picnic, pero así se lo iba a contar a Snape.

Una única palabra rondaba por su mente en esos instantes, maleficio. Maleficio o tortura, o ambas. Eso era lo que le esperaba en aquel estudio.

En ese mismo momento lo iba a averiguar, se disponía a tocar con sus nudillos la puerta de aquella oficina, cuando esta se abrió sola.

**-Siéntese. **

Santana asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero negro que permanecía frente al escritorio.

Lúgubre, tétrico y sombrío. Esas eran las palabras que describían aquel despacho, por lo menos para Santana. Puede que los nervios y el sueño le estuviesen pasando factura, ya que no era para tanto, y menos para una slytherin que tiene su propia casa en las mazmorras, justo debajo del Lago Negro, lo cual le ofrece un aspecto más espeluznante si cabe. Sin embargo, en aquel instante cualquier cosa le resultaba una odisea. ¿Donde estaba aquella chica valiente, atrevida e impávida? ¿Desde cuando una simple oficina podía atemorizar a alguien?

Si al menos hubiese pensado una excusa decente que ofrecerle se repetía, pero no, había estado todo el tiempo arrepintiéndose y lamentándose, aunque no por ella, sino por Brittany, por lo que le podía llegar a pasar por su culpa.

Toda esa sarta de pensamientos se desvaneció en cuanto Snape abrió la boca.

**-Lopez. -**dijo como minutos atrás había hecho.

-**¿Si señor? -**preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-**¿Sabes por qué te he llamado?**

**-Si...supongo que si. -**contestó agachando la cabeza.

**-Bueno, entonces dejemos las formalidades. **Santana afirmó con la cabeza. -**Me decepcionas. Confiaba en ti, en tus cualidades, y en tu juicio. Era tu responsabilidad y preferiste irte por ahí, en vez de limpiar el techo. ¿Qué va a pensar el resto de alumnos, si una slytherin, de mi propia casa, se salta un castigo?**

Irrebatible pensó Santana. No tenía ningún argumento, ninguna explicación, ni ninguna justificación para intentar defenderse, así que optó por volver a asentir.

-**¿Ya está? ¿Un simple movimiento de cabeza? De verdad que me defraudas. **

**-¿Puedo decir algo? **

**-Adelante, soy todo oidos. **

**-Pues...es...esto...-**tragó saliva, en un intento de liberarse de aquel nudo que apenas la dejaba respirar**. -Me gustaría...**

**-No tengo todo el día, querida. -**la interrumpió, permitiéndole un segundo para respirar y relajar los nervios que le estaban empezando a pasar factura.

Carraspeó y continuó donde lo había dejado.

**-La otra chica castigada no tiene nada que ver, únicamente fue mi culpa. **

**-¿Estás defendiendo a la hufflepuff? Conmovedor Lopez, no sigas que me vas a hacer llorar. **

**-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, solo le estoy contando la verdad. -**se excusó molesta.** -Pensé que le gustaría saberla. **

**-Suficiente. No sigas hablando. No se que vi en ti, Lopez. Ahora márchese. **

**-Pero...**

**-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. **-la interrumpió, invitándola a que se marchase.

Aquella discusión le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, malo se quedaba corto, horrible le hacía más justicia. Ni siquiera los detestables buñuelos de Gusarajo dejaban tal resabio. Hubiese preferido un maleficio imperdonable a eso, Snape le acababa de arrebatar su confianza, ¿podía haber algo peor? Además de no dejar claro, explícitamente, si estaba castigada o no, y el respectivo castigo, lo cual producía vivir en una tensión constante. No obstante, no tenía pensado quedarse a averiguarlo y abandonó el despacho por la misma puerta que minutos atrás le había recibido, a diferencia de que esta vez, fue ella quien la abrió manualmente.

Aunque algo positivo tenía todo eso, parece que Brittany se había librado, por lo menos, no la había llamado y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Eso era suficiente.

* * *

-**¡Por fin viernes!** -se decía Santana mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor y buscaba a sus amigos en la mesa de Slytherin.

No es que fuese su día favorito, ya que el Sábado ocupaba ese lugar. Pero era el último día de la primera semana del curso, la más estrambótica e intensa semana del semestre para ser exactos.

Había perdido el ritmo y la costumbre de madrugar con el verano , y aunque realmente los dos primeros días no lo había hecho, su cuerpo necesita descansar.

A este cansancio, se le sumó el estrés y ajetreo que suponen los primeros días del curso. Y cabe añadir los castigos que tuvo que llevar a cabo, aunque el último se convirtiera en un relajado picnic a la orilla del lago.

Estaba cansada, agotada física y mentalmente.

Sólo llevaba en el castillo una semana, y parecía que hubiese pasado un mes.

**-Como me gusta la comida de los elfos. -**dijo mientras se servía en el plato una pieza de cada una de las bandejas que permanecían en la mesa; tritones de jengibre, bollos de Bath, budín de Yorkshore, etc.

**-Está es mi asignatura favorita. -**declaró el chico repitiendo la acción de la morena.

**-Puck, la comida, no es una asignatura. **-apuntilló Kitty.

**-¿No me digas? ¿En serio? -**respondió sarcástico**. -Era una broma, no soy tan tonto.**

**-No se de ti me espero cualquier cosa. -**replicó audazmente la rubia.

**-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, gracias. -**respondió sonriendo mostrándole los restos de comida, que permanecían en su boca tras dar el primero de los bocados.

-**Cierra la boca. **

**-No me da la gana, soy tonto ¿recuerdas?**

**-Como echaba de menos estas peleas absurdas. -**pensó Santana mientras daba un sorbo al zumo de calabaza. **No creo que haya nadie en el mundo mágico a quien no le guste esta comida. **-dijo dejando el vaso rebosante en la mesa.

**-¿Y este buen humor? ¿A que se debe? -**preguntó el chico de la cresta. **¿Has vuelto a soñar con Britt? **

**-Es viernes. -**contestó ignorando la última pregunta.

-**Cierto, este fin de semana toca divertirse como dios manda. **

**-Entonces toca ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no? -**cuestionó la rubia.

**-¿Divertirse? -**preguntó Santana.** Yo tenia pensado, más bien, descansar. -**dijo dejando caer la palabra, como si ese simple echo lo hiciese más apetecible.

**-San, ¿qué dices? ¿acaso no quieres ir a las Tres Escobas? -**preguntó Puck atónito, ¿desde cuando Santana Lopez se perdía una fiesta?

**-Si, pero estoy cansada, y no me apetece ir este fin de semana.**

**-Bueno, vale, señora aburrida. -**contestó el chico con tono burlón. **Nos quedaremos aquí, aburridos. **

**-No me vengas con esas. He dicho que a mi me apetecía descansar y por eso no iba a ir. No que vosotros no fuerais. **

**-Ya bueno, pero no vamos a ir sin ti, como comprenderás. **

**-¿Por qué? Te estoy diciendo que no me molesta. **

**-¿Segura? **

**-Segurisima. **

**-Bueno, vale. ¿Entonces...vamos? **-dijo volviendo a mirar a la rubia.

* * *

Salió del comedor con la sonrisa típica que le acompañaba cada mañana al salir de ese sitio en particular. Cuando estaba en Lima, lo que más echaba de menos era la comida y ahora que podía disfrutarla otra vez, no iba a desaprovecharlo. Comer le hacía feliz, así de fácil, mientras comía todos los problemas desaparecían. Era como si el Gran Comedor tuviese algún tipo de detector que localizase los problemas y les impidiese entrar. Aunque claro está, una vez salías de este, volvías a estar a la intemperie. Los problemas tenían vía libre para alcanzarte. Y eso mismo fue lo que sucedió.

**-Vaya, vaya, López**. -escuchó a sus espaldas.

**-Hombre, si es ****Finessa**, **que sorpresa. ¡Eh! ¿Has visto? Incluso rima. Sin haberlo deseado, me ha salido un pareado. **

**-No me llames así. -**replicó posicionándose delante de ella.

**-Pues olvídame. -**hizo el ademán de continuar su camino. Sin embargo, el chico volvió a hablar, deteniendo su intento de huida.

**-Sólo quería preguntarte qué tal estabas.**

Desconcierto. La cara de Santana sólo mostraba confusión, Finn doble relleno de grasa Hudson preguntándole como estaba, no tenía sentido y así se lo hizo entender levantando una ceja.

**-Si, me preocupo por tu estado. **

Imposible. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Donde estaba la cámara oculta? Tenía que ser un reality show, no había otra posibilidad. No le odiaba, bueno lo suficiente y necesario por ser un gryffindor, pero tampoco esperaba que le preguntase eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Tras ver la reacción de la latina Finn sonrió y volvió a hablar.

**-Quería saber si vas a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch, como el otro día estuviste en la enfermería y eso. **

La perplejidad cada vez era mayor**. **

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? **

**-¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Has estado en la enfermería?**

**-Si. **-contestó molesta.** ¿Algún problema? Que yo sepa es de todos.**

**-No, ningún problema. Sólo me dijeron que te vieron entrar, y yo como buena persona que soy, quería saber qué tal te encontrabas. **

**-Ya lo sabes. **-respondió con la intención de dar por finalizada la conversación, sin embargo, Finn no lo entendió así.

**-Y bueno, ¿donde te dolía?**

**-¿Acaso te importa? -**respondió cansada ya de esa conversación, que por más que intentaba entender, no lo conseguía.

La morena hizo el ademán de irse, sin embargo, el chico la agarró de la muñeca. Santana se retorció con la presión de la mano en la zona dolorida. Finn al ver la mueca de dolor de la latina la soltó rápidamente.

-**Lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención.** -se disculpo velozmente, de forma que incluso las palabras se le atragantaban.

Tras la última contestación el chico se mantuvo en silencio, momento que Santana aprovechó para irse, dejándolo allí. Se dirigió a la Sala Común a intentar descansar un rato y a reposar la comida, que tan bien le había hecho minutos atrás.

* * *

Como todos los días por la tarde, tenía clase.

Hoy viernes, después de hora y media de Encantamientos y otra hora y media de Transformaciones, era el turno de Herbología. Era buena en ella así que no le preocupaba. No era de sus favoritas, sin embargo, no le desagradaba. La asignatura estaba muy relacionada con Pociones, ya que para la elaboración de estas era cómodo conocer los nombres, la procedencia y las propiedades que transmitían al mejunje cada planta.

No se podía quejar no era una clase muy teórica y ,además, seguro que para cuando saliera de Hogwarts le vendría bien tener conocimientos de las diferentes plantas, no como la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, en la cual el profesor se pasa las horas leyendo sus apuntes sin parar.

Aunque comparado con Quinn, no tenía nada que hacer. Si había una asignatura que gustase a la rubia, esa era Herbologia. Tenía un singular aprecio por las plantas y su estudio, que Santana no lograba llegar a comprender.

Salió del dormitorio, con el material necesario, las clases de la profesora Sprout eran muy aleatorias así que optó por llevárselo todo; el libro "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos", los guantes de piel de dragón y las orejeras. Nunca sabes cuando te van a hacer falta, sobretodo estas últimas, siempre vienen bien para ignorar a más de uno. _  
_

Estaba saliendo de la Sala Común cuando se encontró con Kitty, quien entraba.

**-Hey, San. ¿Qué toca ahora? -**preguntó parando a la chica. Miró el libro que sostenía la morena entre sus manos. -**¿Herbología? No puede ser. **

**-Si, ahora me dirigía hacia el invernadero, aunque no sé a cual. **

**-No hay peor clase. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que llenarse de mugre con tierra húmeda y asquerosa no nos ayuda para nada?**

**-¿Entonces por qué la has escogido? Porque no es obligatoria este año, Kitty. **

**-Ya, pero la necesito para los EXTASIS. Además es una de las más fáciles, comparado con otras. **-sonrió.

**-Cierto. Bueno me marcho, ahora nos vemos. -**se despidió mientras retomaba su camino hacia los exteriores del castillo.

Atravesó los campos que daban acceso a los invernaderos.

Santana y Quinn no habían coincidido en si ir juntas a la clase, sin embargo en ese momento apareció la rubia.

**-Hola Lopez.**

**-Hola Fabray. ¿Sabes en qué invernadero vamos a dar la clase? **

**-Pues...creo que en el tres.**

**-Oh dios mio. ¿Crees? ¿No lo sabes? -**preguntó exagerando sus gestos. Si, el sarcasmo y ella, eran uno solo. Uña y carne. **-El fin del mundo se acerca, Quinn Fabray no sabe algo. **-dramatizó.

**-Anda calla. -**dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro, debido a la ocurrencia de su amiga.** -Vamos a mirar si está Pomona dentro. **

A Santana le llamaba la atención que la profesora hubiese elegido ese invernadero, ya que según tenía entendido, era donde se encontraban los ejemplares más peligrosos y difíciles de cuidar. No obstante era cierto que estaban en sexto curso, y si querían pasar los EXTASIS, necesitaban algo más complejo y engorroso que unos simples hongos saltarines. Pensándolo bien, era la mejor opción, si tenía suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos al ver un espécimen peligroso se asustaría y desaparecería, dejando un tranquilo cobertizo para estudiar en paz.

**-Ojalá.** -pensaba Santana mientras traspasaba las puertas y presenciaba la multitud de alumnos que se encontraban ya allí.

La diversidad de esa clase era mayor que en ningún otra, alumnos de todas las casas se encontraban allí, esa era la verdadera razón de por qué habían asignado el invernadero tres, era el más grande de todos.

**-Casi que prefería estar rodeada de tentáculas venenosas. -**murmuró para sí misma.

Después de un repaso rápido por todo el invernáculo, Santana decidió seguir a la rubia y sentarse en la segunda fila, al lado suyo.

Mientras que todos los alumnos iban llegando y se colocaban en las diferentes mesas repartidas por todo el invernadero, la profesora esperaba en su mesa ojeando un libro.

**-Si es por parejas nos ponemos juntas, ¿no? -**preguntó la rubia mientras comenzaba a colocar el material que había sacado de su bolsa.

Si algo caracterizaba a Quinn era la perfección, o el intento de esta y en el campo de los estudios no iba a ser menos. Todo, absolutamente todos los utensilios, herramientas o materiales que fuese a necesitar debían estar impecablemente colocados. Algunos lo consideran un don, otros una obsesión.

Si bien, Santana y Quinn eran parecidas en algunos aspectos, el orden no era uno de ellos. Mientras la rubia terminaba de colocar sus enseres, la latina se entretenía mirando su varita.

**-Claro. -**contestó Santana mientras empezaba a jugar con la varita que tenía entre las manos, aburrida de tanto esperar.

Tener que esperar era una de las cosas que más molestaba a Santana, aunque después ella casi nunca era puntual.

Cuando los alumnos dejaron de entrar y la mayoría de las sillas estuvieron ocupadas, Pomona Sprout considero el tiempo de espera como suficiente y decidió comenzar la clase. Se puso de pie, y empezó la típica presentación de todos los años, que todos los profesores hacían sobre su asignatura y que prácticamente era siempre igual, cambiando algún matiz de un año respecto a otro. Lo primero que comentó eran las bases de su asignatura, prohibiendo comportamiento inadecuados y un mal tratamiento de las plantas. Seguidamente explicó las actividades que se realizarían durante el curso. Sin embargo, este año existía un ligero cambio de planes, estas se desarollarían en grupos de cuatro y no por parejas, como se venía haciendo desde años atrás.

**-No es necesario que los integrantes pertenezcan a la misma casa, sólo necesitáis compañeros con motivación e interés, ya que vuestra nota será la división de la nota grupal. Los grupos únicamente podrán ser formados por cuatro personas. Sois un número exacto así que nadie queda desemparejado. **-Quinn miró con mirada cómplice a Santana, quien se la devolvió. -**Bueno chicos, elegid bien.**

Nada más terminar la profesora de hablar, el resto de alumnos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y empezaron a organizarse en grupos. Estos eran diversos y estaban formados por diversas estructuras desde jugadores de Quidditch a únicamente los conocidos como sangre pura, slytherins preocupados por su estatus, quienes se consideran superiores a aquellos magos que nacieron de muggles y mestizos.

Santana y Quinn se miraron, les faltaban dos integrantes, ¿pero con quienes se iban a juntar? La latina aún desde su asiento observó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, o por lo menos la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de slytherins ya que ella se había sentado junto a Quinn, Puck le devolvió la mirada y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza de que se pusiera con ellos. La morena miró a Quinn dando a entender que era con ella con quien iba a formar grupo, el chico rodó los ojos y siguió atento a la conversación de su mesa. En ese instante que volvía a posar la vista hacia la rubia, pudo vislumbrar dos sombras que se acercaban a ellas.

-**San.** -gritó efusivamente, aunque por el bullicio que existía en el invernadero apenas sonó un poco más alto de lo normal.

**-Hey Britt. ¿Qué tal?** -saludó girando la cabeza de nuevo hacia delante.

**-Pues bien. Hemos venido porque os hemos visto solas y pensamos que igual necesitáis gente. **

**-Pues sí, la verdad es que solo estamos la rubia y yo. Necesitamos otros dos, así que...Espera, ¿pensasteis? -**se giró mirando a su izquierda donde se encontraba la segunda sombra hablando con Quinn, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la otra chica.

**-Hombre, un troll salvaje ha aparecido. -**dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-**Santana, no te ha hecho nada.** -le reprochó Quinn.

**-¿No? ¿Existir tal vez? **-preguntó sarcástica.

**-Santana.** -la llamó esta vez Brittany.

**-¿Qué?** La rubia puso una cara seria, que la latina no había visto nunca. **Vale vale. -**cedió rodando los ojos, lo último que quería era una reprimenda por parte de Quinn y de Brittany.

Quinn esbozo una leve sonrisa, era gracioso ver como aquella chica domaba a la fiera latina.

**-Ya veras Santana, como con mis conocimientos botánicos y geológicos sobre la herbolaria y la orogenia, más el extraordinario intelecto de Quinn, lograremos ser la agrupación con mayor rendimiento escolar**. -habló por primera vez Rachel.

-**¿En serio? ¿No podías haberlo dicho con menos pedanteri**...-un codazo por parte de la rubia le interrumpió. **Oye**.-se quejó. **Está bien rubias, no me matéis, pero que no hable tanto. **

Pocos minutos después sonó el timbre, dando por finalizada la clase.

**-Bueno chicos, espero que para el próximo día tengáis los grupos formados. **Los alumnos ya empezaban a salir del invernadero cuando recordó algo. **-Ah**, **por cierto, que no se os olviden las orejeras, trabajaremos con mandrágoras.**

**-No creo que sean más molestas que la voz de RuPaul**. -comentó Santana en alto, provocando la risa de la mayoría de la clase y una mirada de reproche por parte de la profesora.

**-Está bien, está bien, lo siento. **-se disculpó, haciendo una sarcástica reverencia hacia la silueta de la morena, quien había regresado a su mesa y se disponía a guardar sus cosas.

Rachel se marchó a grandes zancadas de allí, ya había tenido demasiadas burlas por parte de la latina en ese día. Quinn, quien se había percatado de la aflicción que mostraba la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta, la llamó, sin embargo Rachel ya estaba demasiado lejos.

**-Muy bien, Santana, muy bien. -**le recriminó mientras cogía su bolsa e intentaba alcanzar a la morena, quien ya había aflojado el paso y se disponía a sentarse en uno de los números bancos que estaban dispersos a lo largo del terreno.

**-¿Qué he hecho?** -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Igual le ha dolido lo que le has dicho. -**contestó Brittany, aunque ella no era la receptora de aquella pregunta.

**-¿A Berry? ¿Qué he dicho? **

**-Si, has sido cruel, sabes que a ella le encanta la música y cantar es su vida...**

**-Si, lo sé, no se cansa de repetirlo a todas horas. -**la interrumpió. -**¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? **

-**Has dicho que tiene una voz estridente, más molesta que las mandrágoras. **

**-Ya, ¿y? **

Como se puede observar, obviamente, el tacto no era una de las cualidades de Santana, ella hablaba y luego pensaba. Eso de "pienso, luego existo", no era su filosofía de vida. Alguna que otra vez se paraba a pensar si lo que había dicho podía haber molestado a alguien, pero era tan improbable que lo hiciera que incluso es más normal ver a un colacuerno húngaro volando por los alrededores del castillo.

**-Chicas ¿que hacéis todavía aquí? -**las interrumpió la profesora Sprout.

**-Nada, estaba recogiendo. Ya nos vamos.**

Una vez fuera del invernadero Santana pudo observar como Quinn se marchaba con Rachel hacia el interior del castillo.

-**¿Van juntas? -**se preguntó para sus adentros.** -Bueno vale, pase,** **Quinn es muy amable cuando se lo propone. Espera ¿está riéndose? Bueno puede ser, yo también me reiría si tuviese a ManHands enfrente mio**.

De repente un gesto, un simple gesto que fue contemplado por la latina sin que las implicadas lo supiesen, produjo que la boca de ésta se abriese hasta rozar el césped.

**-Oh dios mio. Lucy** **Quinn Fabray me debes una charla.** -masculló.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y HP no me pertenecen.

* * *

Era sábado, el primer fin de semana del curso. Tras una semana agotadora, un merecido fin de semana reparador.

Ese era su plan_. _

El Quidditch no empezaba hasta la semana siguiente, y no tenía pensado coger una escoba hasta que fuese necesario. Aún le dolía la muñeca y que Finnocencia le hubiese agarrado, con su zarpa, del brazo el día anterior no lo arreglaba. Porque sí, Finn no tenía manos, no humanas por lo menos, tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura. En muchos aspectos era muy parecido a Hagrid, únicamente le faltaba tener una larga melena de pelo negro y una barba hirsuta que cubriera la mayor parte del rostro, para ser su hermano gemelo.

Coger un libro y ponerse a estudiar, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente. ¡Por Merlín! era la primera semana del curso, ya tendría el resto del año para hacerlo.

La idea de ir a las Tres Escobas se quedó en eso, un propósito, nada más. Era la primera vez que desechaba un viaje a Hogsmeade, pero necesitaba descansar de todo y todos. Ir a la taberna más recurrente por todos los alumnos de la escuela, la cual contaba con las mejores cervezas de mantequilla que conociera, no ayudaba. Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el autocontrol que tenía con el alcohol.

Junto con Puck y Kitty, era una de las clientas más notables de la taberna. Demasiadas tardes entre aquellas paredes cálidas, llenas de cuadros y fotografías que seguramente representaban toda la vida de aquella mujer, ya mayor pero que siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

No hay mayor satisfacción que hacer lo que te gusta y hacerlo bien.

Madame Rosmerta disfrutaba trabajando de camarera y nadie podría arrebatarle esa sensación de bienestar.

Las Tres Escobas era famosa por sus bebidas, todas ellas catadas por Santana en más de una ocasión, aunque sin ninguna duda su consumición favorita era, es y será la cerveza de mantequilla. No obstante, nunca le ha hecho ascos al Whiskey de Fuego, o al Hidromiel o al Ron de grosella roja, o... bueno, en conclusión, siempre se ha bebido todo lo que ha caído en sus manos.

Eran muy recientes y cuantiosos los recuerdos que tenía de despertares con terribles resacas y con enormes lagunas del día anterior. Varias veces estos no fueron en las situaciones más cómodas que digamos, pero eso mejor no recordarlo.

Necesitaba un sábado, exclusivo y único para ella sola.

En teoría era perfecto, en la práctica dejaba mucho que desear. No imaginaba despertarse tan pronto, y mucho menos no poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Estar en la cama hasta la hora de la comida, sin moverse, únicamente para buscar una posición más placentera, sola con sus pensamientos, ya que Kitty se había ido a saber donde, era más aburrido de lo que pensaba. Además, su mente no le daba descanso alguno, tenía muchos interrogantes sin respuesta, y solo Quinn podía resolverlos.

**-¿Dónde estará Quinn? -**pensó en voz alta.

Otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Era la enésima vez que miraba el dosel de la cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había contemplado los hilos, las tramas, las texturas, el color esmeralda característico de Slytherin y las sombras del edredón que la arropaba.

Siempre que se quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos, o simplemente en blanco, se dedicaba a acariciar cada uno de los detalles de la tela con la serpiente bordaba en ella, como si ésta le fuese a otorgar el esclarecimiento necesario para ordenar sus ideas, con el paso del tiempo se volvió en una costumbre, un acto reflejo que simplemente le ayudaba a pensar mejor, o a relajarse.

Eso era lo que había en aquel momento en aquella de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, paz, tranquilidad, calma.

Demasiada para su gusto.

Solo se podía apreciar el constante e incesante repiqueteo del agua contra la pared, cosa que podía ser lo más somnífero del mundo mágico, pero sofocante y desesperante al mismo tiempo, o por lo menos así lo sentía Santana.

Finalmente decidió levantarse, necesitaba hacer algo. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que era una buena idea?

Comer se presentó como la mejor opción, además sus tripas no dejaban de sonar, no había tregua alguna.

* * *

Era uno de esos días raros en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todo y todos estaban donde se suponían que debían estar, todos menos Quinn.

¿Nunca os ha pasado que cuanto más buscas una cosa menos la encuentras? En el momento que dejas de buscar aparece, pero Santana no podía esperar tanto.

Quinn ya la debía una explicación, bueno varias, puede que Santana se hiciese la descuidada pero había notado el nerviosismo de la rubia al hablar de sus vacaciones de verano y sabía que escondía algo. Eran amigas desde hacía demasiado como para no notar, la forzosa repentinidad con la que cambió de tema, al igual que la forma en la que lo hizo, por no hablar de los colores de su cara, era toda un cuadro.

Pero no quiso presionarla. La prudencia es una cualidad que no todo el mundo posee, y por una vez en su vida Santana fue comedida.

Además de lo del otro día, porque sí, se había percatado de la encerrona de la comida. Había sido una emboscada en toda regla, comparable con la persecución de las hambrientas hienas al pobre Simba. Aquí las ansiosas hienas eran, todas ellas, Quinn quien esperaba impaciente la reacción de Santana, el desafortunado Simba. Brittany era equiparable a Nala. Y Mufasa digamos que eran Mike y Tina, aunque podían también ser el resto de las llenas, Banzai y Ed. Si, seguramente Santana fuese su propia salvadora o simplemente es que este símil entre la trampa y el Rey León es una soberana mierda.

En definitiva, demasiadas preguntas debían de ser esclarecidas, tenía que encontrarla. No obstante, después de buscarla por la biblioteca, por los alrededores del castillo, por cualquier lugar donde pudiese estar leyendo alguno de los tantos libros tétricos y oscuros que tanto le gustaban, Quinn no apareció.

Era como si la tierra la hubiese tragado. ¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

Buscar a Quinn le había llevado más de lo previsto, el comedor estaba desierto, solamente había un par de alumnos, que ni siquiera conocía, y parecía que ya habían terminado de comer.

La mesa de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, no había ni un alma, cabe señalar humana ya que el Barón Sanguinario, permanecía con su habitual rostro demacrado y la misma ropa manchada de sangre color plata, mirando fijamente a un punto del tablero. Nadie, ni siquiera el resto de fantasmas, conocía la historia de aquel _hombre_, pero debía ser bastante lúgubre, sólo había que mirar su aspecto estremecedor y las pesadas cadenas que lo rodeaban. Se sentó en el lado contrario y comenzó a llenar el plato con comida.

**-¡San! **-escuchó mientras devoraba un trozo de empanada.

Bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza del vaso, para tragar la comida y se giró.

**-Buenos días Brittany. -**la saludó regalandole una extraña mueca con la cara, que se suponía que era una sonrisa pero con la boca cerrada. Lo último que quería era enseñarle la carne de la empanada que se acababa de comer.

**-¿Buenos días? Pero si ya ha pasado el mediodía. **

**-Ya bueno, pero digamos que yo aún estoy con el desayuno así que... "Buenos días". **

Brittany no pudo evitar la carcajada, una risotada muy aparatosa a decir verdad pero contagiosa o por lo menos así lo sintió Santana quien esbozó una sonrisa, lo cual les llevó a un inmediato silencio, donde durante varios segundos, o minutos, lo único que hicieron fue un escrutinio del rostro, de los gestos, de los detalles, de la otra.

**-Bueno, ¿qué tal?** -volvió a hablar Santana.

**-Bien, pasaba por aquí para comer algo. **

**-¿No has comido aún? -**preguntó extrañada. **Pensé que era la única que comía a estas horas. Creo que he escuchado murmurar al Barón que era un bicho raro. -**bromeó.

**-Técnicamente si he comido, pero vuelvo a tener hambre. -**sonrió, mientras se sentaba en el banco, al lado de Santana. **-Así que pensaba volver a comer. Mejor dos bichos raros que uno, ¿no crees? **

Santana sonrió y volvió a centrar su vista en el plato**. -Siempre he considerado la hora de la comida como el momento de mayor felicidad del día. -**confesó de la nada.

**-Está demostrado con el estómago lleno, somos más felices. **

La conversación continuó mientras los platos se vaciaban y sus tripas se llenaban. No volvió a haber ningún silencio, o por lo menos no incómodo. Hablaron de todo lo que les pasaba por la mente, la comida, las clases, las vacaciones...

**-Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? **

**-Pues, no lo sé, la verdad. No mucho. Me había propuesto llevar a cabo un fin de semana exclusivo y único para mi, pero me aburro demasiado sola. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Es que me gustaría ir a Honeydukes, pero Mike y Tina están demasiado ocupados para acompañarme. Estarán viendo por decimoquinta vez Battle Royale o lo que sea que hagan cuando están juntos. Me preguntaba si te apetece pasar la tarde allí, conmigo. **

**-¿A Hogsmeade?**

**-Huh. **

**-Claro, ¿por qué no?**

* * *

Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su rodilla, un compás impaciente y tan arrítmico como lo eran sus pulsaciones en ese momento. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que hacía sentada en medio del jardín al pie de la torre de oeste.

Sí, sí lo recordaba, había quedado con Brittany para pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade.

Los minutos seguían pasando y no había ni rastro de la hufflepuff, y Santana se empezaba a impacientar. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, por Merlín, ni que fuese una niña que espera ansiosamente sus regalos de Navidad. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Decidió dejar de pensar y relajarse. La brisa resultaba muy agradable, le parecía increíble que no hubiera personas en aquel pequeño prado cuando era tan apacible, pero seguramente era la ausencia de alumnos lo que lo convertía en un lugar así. Giró un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, había un hermoso rosal en uno de los límites de aquel prado, era extraño que hubiera plantas de ese estilo en el castillo, tal vez algún alumno, en años pasados, había llevado un brote, o igual Hagrid había decidido, de una vez por todas, dejar de cultivar exóticas y misteriosas plantas que, cada vez que te acercas, intentan estrangularte o devorarte, o ambas y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Estaba concentraba observando el rosal, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse. Cuando dedució que estos se encontraban lo suficiente cerca, comenzó a hablar sin ni siquiera girarse.

**-Te he escuchado venir. Tienes unos pasos un tanto característicos, bueno...y ruidosos al mismo tiempo**. -bromeó mientras se levantaba del césped y sacudía la ropa que había elegido para la ocasión.

Santana portaba una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta y unos grisáceos y desgastados pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba el pelo suelto, acomodado sobre sus hombros como era de costumbre, a excepción de los días de entrenamiento o partidos de Quidditch donde lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

**-No es mi culpa. Tu eres una serpiente...**Santana frunció el ceño y la miró desafiante. **-No digo que seas un animal. **La latina mantuvo la ceja levantada expectante. **-No me mires así. -**se quejó la rubia. -**Me refería a que eres capaz de moverte de una forma silenciosa y mortal, como una serpiente. **

**-No lo arreglas. Me sigues comparando con un reptil. **

**-Pero en plan bien. Algún día me enseñarás cómo lo haces. **

**-Ah no. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. **

**-Jo, Santana. -**se quejó infantilmente.

Este último comentario, sacó una sonrisa de la boca de Santana. ¿Quién podía culpar o enfadarse con aquella chica tan encantadora?

Nadie.

Además era ella la que había empezado la broma acerca de su forma de andar.

Aunque equipararla con un ofidio hubiese sido su perdición, su ruina, su final, si no lo hubiese hecho con buenas intenciones. Pero ¿cuando Brittany ha hecho algo con malas pretensiones?

Hay que decir que muchos han muerto por menos, bueno vale, muerto no, pero se han llevado un buen golpe o se han pasado el dia vomitando babosas.

**-¿Nos vamos, pequeño padawan? -**dijo ofreciéndole la mano mientras avanzaba de espaldas.

* * *

Colocó en el mostrador sus tres bolsas llenas de chuches, especialmente de chocolate, y sacó un par de galeones que guardaba en su bolsillo.

-**¿Cuánto es?** -preguntó Britt.

**-Nada… invita la casa.** -Contestó el anciano, con un tono jovial, y les volvió a guiñar el ojo a las muchachas.

-**No me creo que no te hayan hecho pagar. **-dijo Santana mientras cruzaban la puerta. **Ya es la tercera tienda que te invita. **

**-Hay que ser amable, si eres agradable con la gente, ellos lo son contigo. -**dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Claro, si tu lo dices. **

**-¿Cómo que sí tu lo dices? **-la miró desafiante con el ceño fruncido. -**¿Me estas dando la razón como a los tontos? **

**-Puedes ser lo amable que quieras, pero esos tres viejos verdes pervertidos babeaban por ti. Casi me resbalo al salir, del charco que había en el suelo. **

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Pues que te querían dar otra cosa aparte del chocolate. -**se rió maliciosamente**.**

**-No digas eso. -**le golpeó el hombro**. **

**-Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Has visto cómo te miraban? Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y aunque podría ser debido a las sustancias psicotrópicas que seguramente se han tomado antes de que nosotras llegarámos, yo diría que... **

**-¿Yo diría que...?**

**-Oh, mierda.**

**-¿Qué ocurre? **

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda. -**empezó a balbucear sin sentido mientras caminaba para atrás.

**-San, ¿qué pasa? -**preguntó preocupada, sin embargo esta no contestó. -**Te quieres tranquilizar y explicarme qué te ocurre. **-dijo sujetándola de los hombros, y obligándola a pararse**. **Si no fuese por la diferencia de altura, a Brittany le hubiese sido difícil llevar a cabo esa acción.

Santana con las manos le indico que bajase el tono y señaló hacia la entrada de una posada**. **

**-¿Qué le ocurre a las Tres Escobas? ¿Tenías que ir? **Negó con la cabeza. -**¿Debes dinero? ¿eres una mafiosa?** Rodó los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza. -**Entonces ¿qué pasa? **

**-Ellos. -**musitó**. **

**-¿Ellos qué? ¿Son unos mafiosos? -**volvió a preguntar.

**-No. Britt no hay mafiosos. **

**-Entonces sólo son unos slytherins.**

**-No son unos slytherins cualquiera, son Noah y Kitty, y les dije que no iba a venir a Hogsmeade. **

**-Bueno, cambiaste de idea, ¿dónde está el problema? Vamos a saludarlos entonces. -**dijo agarrándola del brazo, por suerte del bueno, evitándole a Santana un mal trago y una explicación de porque le dolía.

Brittany no lo comprendía, ¿cuál era el problema? Todo el mundo cambia de opinión ¿no? Todo el mundo puede decir o pensar una cosa y a la milésima de segundo otra. Somos humanos, somos indecisos por naturaleza.

Santana, sin embargo, después de recrear en su mente todos los posibles desenlaces de ese casual y _oportuno_ encuentro, el cual bajo ningún concepto pensaba llevar a cabo, no lo veía así.

No estaba paranoica, ni mucho menos, puede que estuviese sacando su vena más dramática, al más característico estilo Rachel Berry, pero nada más.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en relacionar, Noah y Kitty, a pesar de no ser memorables por sus grandiosas dotes de deducción, a Brittany, la amiga con la que fue a Hogsmeade, con Britt, el protagonista de sus sueños, el propietario de sus suspiros y demás títulos que se había ido ganando a lo largo de la semana?

**-No, no, no. Ven, vamos a escondernos. -**tiró de ella hasta arrastrarla al callejón que había al lado de la pequeña tienda de golosinas.

Un angosto y mohoso callejón.

Puck y Kitty, junto con un gran número de slytherins, de los cuales Santana, antes de ocultarse, distinguió a Lauren, Jesse y Betty, entre otros, se encontraban a escasos metros de ambas, hablando, bueno eso no se podía considerar hablar, más bien vociferando, ya que incluso desde el callejón se escuchaba la conversación nítidamente.

**-Eso no te lo crees ni tu. Van a ganar los Halcones de Falmouth. **

**-Puck, eres tu quien no te lo crees, los Halcones no van a ganar la copa, es más, no van a ganar ni el primer partido. **-habló Betty.

**-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien? Eh, dime. **

**-Es obvio, las Arpías de Holyhead. -**respondió con cierto aire de superioridad**. **

**-¿Y cómo estas tan segura?**

**-Puck, por Merlín, no me hagas reír. Son imparables, nadie pudo vencerlas el año pasado. **

En aquel instante, el grupo de slytherins estaba rodeando la esquina y a punto de descubrirlas.

**-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -**preguntó la rubia mirando a Santana, mientras ésta escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Se dice que en los momentos de mayor tensión el cerebro elabora y ejecuta las ideas más rápido, esto no quiere decir que sean buenas ideas. Ni siquiera Santana pensaría que lo era, si hubiese tenido más tiempo para meditarlo.

**-¿Crees que se lo creerán?**\- susurró sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-**No lo se.** -musitó la morena. -**Ponte delante mio, por favor. ** Santana la desplazó bruscamente pero sin perder la delicadeza en sus gestos, y colocó su cuerpo entre la chica y la pared. -**Podrían reconocerme por el pelo o por la ropa. **

No podían acercarse más la una a la otra, no había espacio entre ambas. Quedó patente cuando Brittany tocó la pared con su cabeza.

-**Auch**. -se quejó.

**-Lo siento, lo siento.** -se disculpó rápidamente.

Brittany podía sentir la respiración de Santana a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-**Van a ganar las Urracas de Montrose. -**percibieron, esta vez, la voz lindar con sus espaldas, bueno, la de Brittany, quien se encontraba enfrente de Santana.

-**No sabes nada, Jesse St James. **-gritaron todos al unísono para luego echarse a reír.

-**Venga vamos, urraca.** -volvió a hablar Puck, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Brittany sucumbió, sus labios destruyeron el escaso espacio que los separaban de los de Santana y terminó dejando un leve roce sobre ellos.

Un roce que terminó convirtiéndose en beso y que Santana aceptó como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

Se separaron, pero apenas duró un segundo, el necesario y suficiente para coger aire y volver a mirarse a los ojos. Olvidándose de por qué estaban en aquella situación, permanecieron frente a frente, buscando ese roce de nariz, recuperando de nuevo el beso. No obstante, un silbido las hizo volver a la realidad y separarse, pero sin girarse en ningún momento.

**-Eso es muy caliente. **-escucharon.

**-Puck. **-susurró Santana.

Brittany rodeó con sus brazos a la latina, tapando con su cuerpo el minúsculo cuerpo de la morena ofreciéndole protección, brindándole un cobijo para su cabeza en su hombro. Un hueco que le resultó extrañamente acogedor, como si encajara perfectamente con su cuerpo, sin ni siquiera habérselo propuesto.

**-Puck, no sabía que estabas tan necesitado. **-se rió Kitty.

**-¿Qué dices? Puckerman es una jodida máquina del sexo. -**hizo un gesto bastante obsceno que no merece la pena describir, pero que todos conocéis.

**-Venga vámonos, luego en tu habitación lo rememoras si quieres, pero vámonos YA. **

**-Vale, vale. Pero ¿y está repentina prisa? **

**-Acabo de encender el móvil y...-**Kitty se acercó donde él y le mostró el móvil, bueno, más que enseñárselo, casi se lo estampa en la cara.

**-Oh mierda. **-murmuró Santana.

**-He visto las novecientas llamadas perdidas de Santana. ¿Te parece suficiente? **

**-Ya sabía yo, que la gatita latina necesitaba salir. Es tan cabezota cuando quiere. **

**-Igual le ha pasado algo. Voy a llamarla. **

**-Mierda, otra vez. -**se repetía mientras rebuscaba histéricamente el dispositivo móvil para apagarlo. Si era posible antes de que sonará. En aquel día la suerte pareció acompañarla y encontró el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, pulsó rápidamente la tecla de apagado, y dejó el teléfono fuera de servicio. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que la había llamado por la mañana, para preguntarle por Quinn. Bueno, y que la había vuelto a llamar, más tarde para preguntarle donde estaban?

**-Me ha saltado el contestador, lo tiene apagado. Me llama y luego lo apaga, será desgraciada.**

**-Se habrá quedado sin batería.** -recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia.** O no, yo que sé, no soy clarividente.-**refunfuñó levantando las manos. **-Bueno, volvamos. **

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Santana decidiera moverse, por una parte por miedo a ser descubierta, si salía ahora aún podía toparse con alguno de ellos, pero por otro, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, estaba muy agusto en esa posición, se sentía querida y protegida. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así? ¿No se ha dicho siempre que la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla? ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco más? Además el aroma de la rubia era embriagador. ¿A qué olía? No importaba, era jodidamente perfecto.

Pasaron varios minutos más y finalmente acabó hablando, aunque hubiese preferido pasar el resto del día allí.

**-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irse.** -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y apartándose sin mirarla directamente a la cara, podía notar como sus mejillas se enrojecían y no quería que la rubia fuese testigo de ese repentino pudor. Además, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la posible reacción adversa de la rubia. Aunque pensándolo bien, la idea había sido suya, sí, pero en ningún momento pensó en besarla, o si, pero no lo iba a hacer.

Se disponían a abandonar el callejón, esta vez, por el lado antagónico al que se habían adentrado antes cuando algo hizo detenerse súbitamente a Santana.

Como bien sabemos, la suerte está en constante movimiento, no es algo estático y mucho menos manipulable y sumiso a los deseos de cada uno. Al igual que llega, se va. Y en este instante no quedaba ni pizca de fortuna alrededor de Santana. Se había esfumado junto con sus compañeros de casa.

Su rostro se había transformado en un cuadro, bien podía ser de Laurie Lipton, ya que los colores que ahora adornaban su cara eran tan desvaídos y mortecinos que incluso daban miedo. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto un rostro moreno y atezado en unas décimas de segundo? Es más, ¿qué lo había causado?

Una única palabra, Snape. Dos, para ser exactos, Severus Snape.

**-Oh, mierda. **

Demasiados "Oh, mierda" para un día.

¿Cuántas veces puede decirlo una persona en veinticuatro horas? Seguro que Santana ya había sobrepasado el límite.

¿Cuántas veces más podría decirlo aquella tarde? Prefería no saberlo.

Y como si la hubiese escuchado y se hubiese percatado de su presencia se giró. Santana intentó girarse y marcharse sin ser descubierta, cosa que obviamente no consiguió, ya la había visto.

**-¿Qué está haciendo tu cabeza en Hogsmeade, Lopez? **

**-Tocada. Tocada y hundida. **-se dijo para sí misma.

Sabía que aunque Snape, antes de ayer, en su _charla _no dijo expresamente que estaba castigada, lo estaba. Era obvio, además, su subconsciente no paró de repetírselo, pero ¿qué posibilidades había de toparse con él allí?

Santana se dio la vuelta lentamente, cuanto más tiempo tardase mejor, tenía que disfrutar por última vez del sol, del aire, del cielo, de las diferentes tonalidades que éste mostraba tras la despedida del sol. Necesitaba volver a ver esos colores índigo, violeta y cobalto, y retenerlos en su mente, para recordarlos después donde fuese que iba ir a parar. Porque una cosa tenía clara, esto no iba a terminar bien, nada bien. Después de todo igual no era tan mala idea lo del _sábado, exclusivo y único para ella sola. _

**-Tu cabeza no tiene permiso para estar en Hogsmeade. -**Snape mantenía esa postura tan característica, que le otorgaba superioridad y respeto con solo mirarle; ceño fruncido, ceja levantada, brazos cruzados, mirada firme e invariable, todos ellos claros signos de enfado, que mostraban, lo que se avecinaba. -**Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, en realidad...**

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que la cerveza de mantequilla es una bebida sin alcohol, y se sirve caliente, pero me pareció mejor ponerla como si fuese una cerveza normal y corriente. No digo que no haya fiestas sin alcohol, pero siendo Puckerman ¿quien se lo creería?


End file.
